Tin Mario
by Crazy Koopa
Summary: Another stupid parody of Paper Mario only with a different recycling item.
1. Prologue

Yeah, another stupid fun fiction that somehow won on Lemmy's Land. Yes, the chapters are supposed to be in a mixed up order.

* * *

Tin Mario

It's been well over 1 Hour since Mario and Co defeated Smithy. And in that 1 hour, everyone rebuilt the Mushroom Kingdom! Imagine that! All in 1 Hour! And they renamed it from the Mushroom Kingdom to Toad Town! Imagine that! They named it after Toad! And the Princess now has a name in this one! Imagine that!

Peach: Yay! I get the first speaking role!

Mario: CHEESE!

Luigi: Sigh

Meanwhile in Star Haven…

Skolar: We made the perfect security system for the Star Rod!

Eldstar: Yup! No one will find it under that mattress right there!

Now for the main story...

AHEM! I'm going to tell you all a story about the Star Spirits and good wishes. The Star Spirits protected the Star Rod for… Uhh… How long have they been guarding it? Uhh… I'm guessing, since the dawn of time.

Eldstar: Actually, we just started guarding it 1 hour ago.

Ok. Now… What the? Who put that ugly looking hag in the story?

Bowser: Gwahahahahahaha! I Bowser, the King of the Koopas will steal the Star Rod and… Huh? KAMMY!

Kammy: Yes your rancidness?

Bowser: The Star Rod isn't here!

Kammy: Have you looked under that mattress?

Bowser: NO! Besides, I only check under my mattress. You check under the mattress.

Kammy: Uhh… They stole YOUR mattress and used it for that whatever they're doing.

Bowser: YOU THIEVES!

Bowser checks under the mattress and finds…

Bowser: Ludwig's Wrench, Lemmy's Ball, Roy's Sports Hall Key, Iggy's Glasses…

HEY! THEY ARE THEIVES!

(Note from the author: Iggy is still narrating.)

Bowser: What was that voice? Anyways, Wendy's Bow, the Star Rod, Morton's Speech on Speeches, and Larry's Pet Piranha Plant George… ALL THIS IS JUNK! WHERE IS THE STAR ROD!?

Kammy: My lord, it's right there. Points to the Star Rod that's in his hand.

Bowser: How long has it been there?

Kammy: Right after you picked up Wendy's Bow.

Bowser: Oh. Now to turn you all into cards and give them to my strongest minions and let Mario have a chance to stop me so he goes around the Mushroom Kingdom, beats my minions, and fights and beats me!

Eldstar: You fiend!

Bowser: I wish they were cards!

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

Mamar: (Curse you!)

Skolar: (We'll escape!)

Bowser: Take them Kammy!

Kammy: Yes my lord!

Kammy takes the cards and Bowser and Kammy fly away to Bowser's Castle.

Now we go to Mario's House.

Mario: Luigi! We go an invitation from Princess Peach!

Luigi: (How did he get smart again?) Really? What's it say?

Mario: It says "Dear Mario and Luigi, I'm hosting a party and Bowser may show up in his underground castle which is directly under my castle and fly it up into the sky and higher than Star Haven's elevation. He also may have stolen the Star Rod and may use it to become invincible and beat you for once and then you'll end up in Toad Town and start you quest from there. But what are the chances of that happening? Sincerely, Princess Peach. PS: Luigi, that part was to Mario so you have to stay home when you escape."

Mario: Odd letter.

Luigi: Yeah. To the party!

Mario and Luigi both go to Princess Peach's Castle.

Guard: Invitation?

Mario: I'm Mario!

Guard: Oh! I see, go right on in. But the green guy stays.

Luigi: I'm Luigi! Mario's brother!

Guard: Loo… Lu… What? Mario doesn't even have a brother.

Luigi: &&$&#$$$!!!

Inside the castle…

Minister: Ah Mario! The Princess is expecting you in the fourth floor of the castle where Bowser will probably show up with his Clown Copter and Kammy Koopa. But what are the chances of that?

Mario: Ok.

Mario is now climbing stairs.

Mario: gasp Am gasp I gasp almost gasp there?

Random Toad: Nope! You have exactly 9945382348358 Steps to get to the top of these stairs to the 2nd Floor! Then you have to go exactly 456340598250923845082053845647593572985927940000 Steps to the 3rd Floor! And finally, 48759457239857297568049570345720914709147956086398563985620357656 steps to the fourth floor!

Mario: OO

Mario gets to the 3rd floor

Toad Guest: Ah, it's nice and quiet to be on this floor while the other guests are downstairs.

Mario: HEY GUESTS! COME UP HERE!

Guests: OK!

Toad Guest: NOOOO!!!

The Toad Guest explodes.

Mario: …

Mario is finally up the stairs to the 4th Floor.

Peach: Mario! It's been 2 hours since I seen you!

Mario: 2 Hours? Oh right, after Smithy then getting up here. You really should get and elevator.

Peach: I do have an elevator! It's right there! Points to an elevator right next to the door Mario just came through.

Mario: …

Peach: Now the reason I called you is…

BOOM! RUMBLE! SHAKE! QUACK!

Audience: Quack?

Yes quack. Now where was I? Who yeah, BOOM AGAIN!

Bowser's Castle has uplifted Peach's Castle to a higher elevation than Star Haven. Bowser, in his Clown Copter, smashes through the window, than Kammy comes in.

Peach: EEK!!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!

Bowser: NO!!! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED BY PEACH!

Kammy: Uhh… You're supposed to win against Mario sir.

Bowser: Huh? Oh yeah! BWAHAHAHAHA! That truce ended 2 hours ago!

Mario: Really?

Bowser: (How did he get so smart all of a sudden?) YES! Now I'm going to defeat you this time!

Mario: I'm gonna win!

Bowser: What makes you say that?

Mario: Because I'm the star of this Fun Fiction!

OH NO! IT'S TURNING INTO A RUNNING GAG INTO CRAZY'S FUN FICTIONS!

Bowser: Not this time!

Oh… That's a relief.

Mario: MORE VOICES!

Bowser: You see this?

Mario: AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Peach: AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Random Goomba: AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Kammy: AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Bowser: Wha? AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Now what are they seeing that's so… AHH IT BURNS!!!!

Kammy: CHANGE IT QUICKLY LORD BOWSER!

Bowser: RIGHT!

Mario: Yay! The badness is gone!

(If you want to know what it was, it was a picture of Bowser, who is blindfolded while holding an X-Box and PS2. Also in the background of the picture, was some people looking like they were saying "AHH IT BURNS!!!!" (Is it even possible to put parenthesis in parenthesis? Anyways, I don't mean the X-Box from P.T.'s Fun Fiction. (Is it even possible to put parenthesis in parenthesis in parenthesis? Anyways again, I mean the Lemmy's Mansion 2 Fun fiction.)))

Bowser: I can't believe I mistook a picture for the Star Rod… Kammy?

Kammy: Yes?

Bowser: Where is the Star Rod?

Kammy: Oh, I was trying to tell you before we got here. You left it in Star Haven after you turned the Star Spirits into cards.

Bowser: …I'll be right back.

Bowser leaves. And in the distance, you can here various curse words. Bowser comes back.

Bowser: Now to show you the might of the Star Rod!

Mario: So what?

Bowser: Now you can't attack me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mario puts on his "Super-Boots-That-Can-Only-Be-Used-One-Time-So-HA!" and attacks Bowser.

Bowser: YEOW! I can't believe it! I only raised my defense! MORE POWER!

Bowser has become completely invincible!

Bowser: Now to finish this!

Bowser breathes fire on Mario. Mario is knocked out!

Bowser: OH YEAH! I FINALLY DEFEATED MY RIVAL MARIO!

Kammy: Congratulations my lord!

Bowser: Now…

BANG!

Bowser shoots lightning at Mario with the Star Rod.

Peach: NOOOOOO! MARIO!!!

Mario falls through the clouds and lands in the center of Toad Town.

Prologue: The Prologue Named "The Prologue."

Mario: …

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

Misstar: OH NO! He died!

Klevar: He didn't die!

Mamar: What's your proof?

Klevar: There are no Star Points around him or on him.

Eldstar: Right. Now to revive him!

Muskular: But Klevar said he didn't die.

Eldstar: I mean revive him from his unconsciousness.

Muskular: Oh.

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

Toad Kid: OH DAD! MARIO IS DEAD! HELP! SOMEONE!

Later…

Mario: Zzz…

Muskular appears.

Muskular: MARIO!

Mario: AH! I DIDN'T EAT THE COOKIE! I SWEAR!

Muskular: …Why was I sent again?

Eldstar: Because, Mario obtained a Light Blue colored star in Mario RPG, so he has to see a Light Blue Star first.

Muskular: …

Mario: Uhh…

Muskular: Oh right! Mario! Go to Shooting Star Summit!

Mario: Are you magic?

Muskular: No, I'm just a figment of you're imagination.

Mario: But you were talking to someone.

Muskular: Don't question things you can't understand.

Mario: …

Muskular: GO!

Mario leaves.

Toad: MARIO! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Mario: Of course I am!

Toad: Oh yeah.

Jr. Troopa: HEY! If he lands in Toad Town, how'll he fight me!?

No one likes you also I know how someone can fight Mario 6 times.

Jr. Troopa: #&&#&!!!

Mario: Is this Shooting Star Summit?

Toad: No, this is a Shooting Star Range.

Many people are using Shooting Star items.

Mario: …

Later…

Mario: Is this Shooting Star Summit?

Muskular: No it's just a place filled with happy little unicorns and leprechauns with thousands of pots of gold.

Mario: Really?

Muskular: OF COURSE IT'S SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT YOU IDIOT!

Mario: …

Eldstar: We were expecting you earlier.

Mario: Why? I was knocked out for days!

Mamar: How did you know?

Mario: I guessed.

Skolar: Mario, save us!

Muskular: We're the only ones who can help you defeat Bowser!

Misstar: Bowser imprisoned us with his strongest minions! (Except those Koopa Bros.)

Klevar: You can save us in any order you want.

Kalmar: Also, make sure to find partners.

The Star Spirits disappear.

Mario: Well… time to go!

Mario leaves.

With Peach…

Peach: I'm so bored…

Bowser comes in.

Bowser: I can grant you any wish you want!

Peach: Will you lower you're castle?

Bowser: No.

Peach: Free you're prisoners?

Bowser: No.

Peach: Go on an all expense paid trip to Isle Delfino?

Bowser: No.

Peach: THAN GO AWAY!!!

Bowser leaves.

Peach: Still bored.

Tap! Tap!

Tap-Tap: Yes?

Not you!

Peach opens the windows, which are making the sounds.

Twink: Hello! My name is Twink!

Peach: Can you help me?

Twink: That depends.

Peach: Can you get me out of here?

Twink: Sorry, I can't.

Peach: Can you free the prisoners?

Twink: I can't do that either.

Peach: Do you know Mario?

Twink: Who doesn't?

Peach: Than can you deliver this?

Peach gives Twink the Lucky Star!

Twink: Ok!

Twink leaves.

Mario…

Mario: I wish something exciting would happen.

BONK!!!

Mario: OW!!!

Twink: Sorry! Wait… you're Mario!

Mario: OH DAD! Are you going to threaten my like in P.T.'s fun fiction!?

Twink: …No…

Mario: That's a relief.

Twink: The princess wants me to give this to you!

Twink gives Mario the Lucky Star!

Twink: I also heard that Shy Guy's Toy Box is where a Star Spirit is!

Mario: Where is it?

Twink: Somewhere in Toad Town!

Mario: Ok!

Mario and Twink leave.

???: HAHAHA!!!

Magikoopa: Aw crud… I missed them!

Mario goes around checking various places for the Toy Box. He eventually finds the only place he didn't check, an ole abandoned yellow house.

Mario: I wonder what's in the old abandoned yellow house?

Mario enters.

Mario: Nothing.

Mario goes to enter Forever Forest but…

Guard: You cannot pass the forest gate!

Mario: …

Mario goes back to Toad Town and…

Mario: When did Shy Guys take over? It's just like the Mushroom Kingdom when Mack took over! I left for about 30 seconds, and when I come back, someone takes over!

Shy Guy: OH NO! MARIO! I'd better tell General Guy who put the base in the abandoned yellow house!

The Shy Guy runs away.

Mario: …

Mario enters the yellow house and…

Mario: Still nothing.

Than…

Pink Shy Guy: Hi Mario.

Mario: Hi.

The Pink Shy Guy enters through a secret door.

Mario: Huh?

Mario enters and finds a Toy Box.

Mario: I'd better enter.

Mario jumps on the trampoline and enters Shy Guy's Toy Box.

Meanwhile, Kammy Koopa was outside and saw the whole thing, than flies to Bowser's/Peach's Castle.

Kammy: Almost there… ACK! I CAN'T BREATHE IN SPACE!

Bowser on Walkie Talkie: For the last time! We're NOT in space!

Kammy: Right…

Kammy flies in through the door.

Bowser: Kammy! Are the Star Spirits safe?

Kammy: Well, sort of.

Bowser: …Mario is alive, isn't he?

Kammy: Yup.

Bowser: &$$#&&&$#!!!!

Kammy: What shall we do?

Bowser: I don't trust my minions to be alone! Send the Koopalings!

Kammy: …How? They aren't here?

Bowser: …I know you're behind me Larry.

Larry: What are you doing?

Bowser: Plotting! What do you think?

Larry: Scheming?

Bowser: That was yesterday!

Larry: …

Bowser: Now bring you're brothers and sister up here!

The Koopalings arrive.

Bowser: Here is a chart for who you're protecting with:

Bower Jr.: 6 Places in Bowser's Castle

Larry: Koopa Bros.

Morton: Tutankoopa

Wendy: Lava Piranha

Iggy: General Guy

Roy: Huff N' Puff

Lemmy: Crystal King

Ludwig: Tubba Blubba

Iggy: I can't go to Shy Guy's Toy Box!

Bowser: Why?

Iggy: Because I have two reasons, 1 Mario is already there, and 2 I'm the narrator!

Bowser: Too bad! Koopalings go now!

The Koopalings leave through the doors to the front yard or whatever it is but…

Ludwig: …Ok…we just ran off of the castle grounds…

Koopalings: ACK! WE'RE FALLING!!!

Peach again…

Peach: Did you give the Lucky Star to Mario?

Twink: Yes!

Peach: Did you teach him how to use it?

Twink: Err… no…

Peach: …I'm just lifting this picture to find the secret exit that the Minister told me about.

Peach looks around and finds the button.

CLICK!

Peach enters the hallway in her fireplace but…

Peach: EEK! I'm filthy!

Peach changes dresses and goes back but…

Peach: EEK! I'm filthy again!

…Let's just say it goes on for awhile.

Peach: OH ANOTHER BUTTON!

CLICK!

Bowser: Kammy, what does Mario hate?

Kammy: I don't know.

Bowser: Peach, what does Mario hate?

Peach: Koopatrols, Pokeys, and Hammer Bros.!

Bowser: Thanks! GUARDS!!!

Guards: Yes sir?

Bowser: Take the princess back to her room!

Guards: Yes sir.

End of the Prologue:

Will Mario save Peach? Will Mario save the Star Spirits? How did Mario get smart? Did the Koopalings survive? Find out on Chapter 1: Trials in the Toy Box!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trials in the Toy Box

Last time, Bowser managed to beat Mario for the first stinking time in his life! Mario landed in Toad Town and got a message from the Star Spirits. Now Mario is in Shy Guy's Toy Box…

Mario: It's a good thing I'm prepared for anything! Let me see my inventory… Bob-ombs, Repel Gel, Shells, Flashlight, Tattle Book, Portable Boat, Jugem's Cloud, Cannonballers for going over gaps, Life Shrooms, and my secret weapon.

Mario heads off and goes to the Blue Train Conductor.

Blue Train Conductor: Sorry, but without a train, you can't go anywhere.

Mario: …

Mario heads to the only path left, which is to the left side. There Mario encounters Groove Guys, Shy Guys, and an Anti Guy.

Groove Guy: I love dancing!

Shy Guy: I like stealing!

Anti Guy: Don't you dare touch my treasure!

Mario: Uhh… hi?

Shy Guys: IT'S MARIO!!!

Mario: I'm not Mario.

Shy Guys: You aren't?

Mario: No cause I'm… Luigi!

Shy Guys: Than you're welcome here Mr. Luigi!

Mario: (Idiots… which remind me of those Terrapins from the other story.)

Mario enters the room with the Shy Guys that stole the stuff. Well… some of the stuff anyways. Mario grabs a Shy Guy with a calculator.

Mario: Tell me where everything is, or die.

Shy Guy: You don't threaten a poor little kid! Starts crying WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Other Shy Guys: GASP! KILL MARIO!

Mario: Oh no.

The Shy Guys start pelting Mario with blocks, bombs, their own masks, their own friends, Cake Mix, the Calculator, for some reason the Storage Room Key for the shop, a Mailbag, a Dictionary, a frying pan that is 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and other various things.

Mario: XX

Shy Guys: HA!

Unfortunately, Mario came prepared.

Mario: HA! Thanks for the stuff!

Shy Guys: …WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Mario: Man that was too easy.

Anti Guy: THERE HE IS! GET HIM!

Mario: ACK! RUN AWAY!

Mario runs to the trampoline.

Mario: Phew! I got out alive!

Mario goes to the nearest shop since he is too lazy to go to the other one next to the dojo.

Mario: Are you missing a key?

Shopkeeper: Yes, my Storage Room Key.

Mario: …Couldn't you just explode the door?

Shopkeeper: Oh no I can't!

Mario: Why?

Shopkeeper: RPG game laws and adventure game laws clearly state that you can't use bombs or any other weapon inside towns, shops, inns, etc.

Mario: …Well I do have a key.

Shopkeeper: OHMYDADWHYDIDN'TYOUSAYSOBLAHBLAHBLAH!

Meanwhile…

Koopalings: AHH!!!

Than by dumb luck, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Wendy, Morton, and Jr. land safely on a pillow truck going to Toad Town. Unfortunately, Roy lands safely on Cloudy Climb.

Ludwig: Vhat are the odds of that?

Iggy: 95697329473495734957294723947239472937492397239 to 1.

Koopalings: …

Iggy: What? It's in the script!

Koopalings: What script?

Iggy: …

Back to Mario…

Shopkeeper: BLAHVLAHBLAHILIKEWEDDINGCAKEBLAHBLAHBLAHHEYIBETYOUCAN'TTALKTHISFASTLIKEMEHECKIBETNOONECANTALKLIKEME!

Mario: Ever met the Rose Town Gardener or Morton?

Shopkeeper: No why?

Mario: They can talk like that.

Shopkeeper: WHAT!? NO, NO, NO! I MELTING! MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD!

Mario: No you're not melting.

Shopkeeper: Really?

Mario: No, but you're burning.

Shopkeeper: Than what's the difference?

Mario: …

The Shopkeeper burns into the fiery depths of…

You: GASP! He's going to say the bad place!

…I was actually going to say that he burns into the fiery depths of the furnace in his basement.

You: …

Now, Mario than goes to the Storage Room and steals everything and eyes a Toy Train.

Mario: I'll give this to Peach for her birthday!

Mario takes the Toy Train.

Mario: Now to deliver these things again.

Mario delivers the Mailbag to the Postman.

Postman: Thank you Mario! But your mail is in another castle!

Mario: …

Mario delivers the dictionary to Russ T.

Russ T.: How did you know this was my dictionary?

Mario: It said "Russ T.'s Dictionary, property of Russ T., do not touch except for Russ T."

Russ T.: Thank you Mario! But your help is in another castle!

Mario: …

Mario goes around with the calculator and stumbles into Rowf's Badge Shop.

Rowf: Thanks bud!

Mario: It's your calculator?

Rowf: Yes!

Mario: Ok.

Rowf: Thank you Mario! But your badges are in another castle!

Mario: How did you know my name!?

Rowf: Who doesn't know you're name?

Mario: True…

Mario goes into the wrong yellow house because he wants to go back to Shy Guy's Toy Box.

Tayce T.: OH MY! My frying pan!

Mario: But you have a few right there.

Tayce T.: I don't use them.

Mario: Why?

Tayce T.: Because they are collectables!

Mario: Ok…

Long pause…

Tayce T.: …What?

Mario: You know you'll say it.

Tayce T.: You mean something like, "Thank you Mario! But your cake is in another castle!"

Mario: …Yeah that.

Tayce T.: Well… here is your cake!

Mario: How did you make that?

Tayce T.: I cooked it in my frying pan!

Mario: But that's not how you make a cake!

Tayce T.: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Mario: …

Mario leaves and enters the Toad House because he is tired.

Innkeeper Toad: MARIO! A Shy Guy is in the bed!

Mario ignores him and sleeps anyways, even though the Shy Guy is bouncing on him.

Mario: I feel so much better! That massage machine was great Innkeeper Toad!

Innkeeper Toad: …

Mario heads to Shy Guy's Toy Box and when he enters…

Shy Guy: Hello Mario! Nice day isn't it?

Mario: …

Mario heads to the Blue Train Conductor.

Blue Train Conductor: Do you have a train?

Mario shows him the tiny toy train.

Blue Train Conductor: How will you ride that? It's too small!

Iggy: Excuse me, but do you know where General Guy is?

Blue Train Conductor: Red Station.

Iggy: Thanks!

Iggy walks along the tracks to Red Station.

Mario: Why can't do that?

Blue Train Conductor: RPG game laws and adventure game laws state that the hero has to do certain things to continue while NPCs can just move on.

Mario: …

Mario leaves the toy box.

Mario: I wonder what happens if I throw something in the Toy Box?

Mario tosses the toy train into the Toy Box.

Blue Train Conductor: Why do I get the feeling a train will fall on me?

The Toy Train Mario tossed lands on the Blue Train Conductor.

Blue Train Conductor: OH #$ DAD! SOMEONE HELP!!!

Mario: Oops.

Mario grabs the train and throws it on the tracks.

Blue Train Conductor: Well I'll be! A train just fell from the sky!

Mario jumps into the toy box.

Blue Train Conductor: Mario! A toy train fell from the sky! You can continue!

Mario: Yay!

But before Mario gets on the train…

???: COMING THROUGH!!!

A train shaped like a Koopa destroys the Toy Train and goes to Pink Station.

Mario: …

Repair Guy: Hello! Would you like me to repair you're train?

Mario: Sure!

3 Hours Later…

Mario: Where is that Repair Guy? And why did he make us wear these fake beards?

Blue Train Conductor: Who knows?

Mario: He's taking too long.

Blue Train Conductor: Well I guess you have to WALK through the train tunnels.

Mario: What's so bad about that?

Blue Train Conductor: Other trains running over you and making you gutless, make your brain go to your feet, dislodge your esophagus, and other things that are too graphic.

Mario: OO

Mario goes back to town.

Mario: Wait a minute… I just thought of something!

Mario goes back outside.

Shy Guy: Nothing can go wrong today!

RUMBLE! SHAKE! OTHER SOUNDS THAT MAKE AN EARTHQUAKE!

Shy Guy: EARTHQUAKE!!!

Mario: It's a good thing this Toy Box is light!

Mario drops the toy box and jumps in.

Mario: Yes! Red Station! I think…

???: HEY!!!

Mario: …Who are you?

??? 1: I'm a Koopatrol!

??? 2: I'm a Hammer Bro.!

??? 3: I'M A TORPEDO!

Mario: …This isn't P.T.'s Fun Fictions.

Torpedo Ted: Your point?

Mario: …

REAL ??? 3: That was random. But I'm a Pokey!

Mario: Why are you all here?

Everyone except Torpedo Ted: To kill you!

Torpedo Ted: Except me! I should be in water or else I'll die! Wait…

BOOM!!!

Everyone: …

Mario: Uhh… I'll give you a nickel if you don't kill me.

Baddies: Ok!

Mario: …

Mario leaves.

Baddies: Wait a minute… nickels don't even exist on Plit!

Mario enters a new room and he finds out he is in Red Station.

Mario: Wow! A convenient sign here says this place is Red Station!

Spy Guy: Eek! It's Mario! I'd better tell the boss!

Pyro Guy: AHH!!! I'M ON FIRE!

Mario: …

Mario enters a very dark room.

Mario: Where am I?

???: Ehehehehehehe!!! SoMeOnE iS hErE? iN tHe DaRk?

A Big Lantern Ghost appears.

Big Lantern Ghost: Ehehehehehehe! It'S mArIo! I bEtTeR fInIsH yOu BeFoRe YoU cAn MaKe It To GeNeRaL gUy!

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Big Lantern Ghost: New Stats: HP: 20 ATK: 1 DEF: 0

Mario: 10HP

Lantern: SAVE ME!!!

Mario: Huh? Oh well! Must be hearing things! Now… DIE!!!

Mario jumps on a block…

Big Lantern Ghost: Hee hee! YoU cAn'T sEe Me!

Mario: I know what to do! Take this vile Lantern Ghost!

Mario turns on his Flashlight!

Big Lantern Ghost: GAH!!! TOO BRIGHT! I'M GOING BLIND!

Big Lantern Ghost runs away.

MINI BOSS BATTLE END!

Mario: That was the cheapest battle I ever fought.

Lantern: Break me open!

Mario: Ok!

Mario puts a Bob-omb next to the lantern.

Mario: Fire in the hole!!!

BOOM!!!

Watt: Cough, cough You're crazy mister!

Mario: …

Watt: Are you Mario?

Mario: Yes. Why?

Watt: Because this script right here says after freeing me, I join you!

Mario: You mean this whole adventure is actually a play or something!?

Watt: I think so.

Mario: …Fine you can join.

Watt joins the party! In battle she can shock enemies and ignore defenses! Outside of battle, she can be held and you can see in the dark!

Watt: It got dark! Use my ability!

Mario: I have a flashlight.

Mario turns it on but…

Mario: Dang! Out of batteries!

Mario grabs Watt.

Mario: Its way brighter than the flashlight ever was!

Mario and Watt exits and on there way out…

Shy Guy: Mario! Do you want this Super Block?

Mario: Sure.

Mario hits the Super Block and upgrades Watt.

Mario: To General Guy!

Mario and Watt enter the block wall section.

Mario: How come this didn't fall down?

Than Mario notices a sign.

Sign: This block wall is so sturdy, an earthquake can't make it tumble!

Mario: …Time for the alternative!

Mario touches the wall and…

Shy Guys on the other side of the Wall: AVALANCHE!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Mario: It works!

Watt: Let's go!

Mario and Watt enter the next room, which is dark.

Mario: I can't see!

Shy Guys: There he is! Get him!

The Shy Guys fight Mario but…

Shy Guy 1: OW! You hurt me Shy Guy 2!

Shy Guy 4: Take this Mario!

Shy Guy 13: That's me! OW!

Mario: …

Mario grabs Watt.

Shy Guys: GAH! TOO BRIGHT!

The Shy Guys push the wall on the other side of the room and…

BOOM!

Shy Guys: RUN!!!

Mario: I wonder what's in that room.

Mario and Watt enter and finds…

General Guy: MARIO!

Iggy: MARIO!

Mario: GENERAL GUY!

Watt: IGGY!

Shy Guy: SHY GUY!

General Guy, Iggy, Mario, and Watt: …

Shy Guy: …I'll shut up now.

General Guy: Now sir, prepare to face our army sir!

An army of Shy Guys and Giant Koopa appear.

Iggy: GET THEM!

BOSS BATTLE!

Author's Note: Partners will have HP unlike the game.

Mario: 10HP

Watt: 10HP

Shy Squad: 15HP

Giant Koopa Squad: 20HP

Mario: Bob-omb!

BOOM!

Shy Squad: 10HP

Giant Koopa Squad: 15HP

Watt: Electro Dash!

Shy Squad: 7HP

Shy Squad: CHARGE!!!

Mario: What?

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Mario: 7HP

Giant Koopa Squad: CHARGE!

Mario: Oh boy…

POW! POW! POW!

Mario: 4HP DANGER!

Mario: POW Block!

BOOM!

Shy Squad: 5HP

Giant Koopa Squad: 13HP

Giant Koopa Squad has been flipped!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Shy Squad: 2HP

Shy Squad: Oh no! We're out of here!

The Shy Squad runs away.

General Guy: You may have defeated my army, but you won't defeat me!

General Guy rolls in on his tank and knocks away the Giant Koopa Squad.

General Guy: Oops. Err… now Stilt Guys away!

Stilt Guys: DIE!

Mario: Jump dodge!

The Stilt Guys go under Mario and crash into the wall.

Stilt Guys: XX

General Guy: …Shy Stacks! Away!

The Shy Stacks appear.

Shy Stack: DIE!

Watt: Um… excuse me, but the guys on the top called the guys on the bottom and idiot.

Both Shy Stacks: Which stack?

Watt: Both.

Both Shy Stacks: …DIE!!!

The Shy Stacks attack Watt.

Watt: Ow!

Watt: 2HP DANGER!

Shy Stacks: You think we're stupid enough to fall for that?

Than Gourmet Guy appears.

Gourmet Guy: Since you guys skipped me, you have to die!

Gourmet Guy jumps and lands on the Shy Stacks…

Shy Stacks: …Pain…

General Guy: …GAH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU GUYS MYSELF!

General Guy: 30HP

Iggy appears in a Doom Tank.

Iggy: I'm still here!

Iggy: 40HP

Mario: Time for my little friend…

Mario brings out his secret weapon which is…

To be continued…

You: HEY!

Just kidding!

You: …

…His secret weapon is a Bob-Ulk!

Mario: Back evil villains! Or else I'll use this!

General Guy: YOU WOULDN'T!

Mario: I would!

Iggy: You couldn't!

Mario: I could!

Watt: You can't!

Mario: I can!

DAD: NO!

Mario: YES!

General Guy: Alright! I'll give you the Star Spirit!

Mario: Thank you.

Bob-Ulk: 3…2…1…

Everyone: Oh boy…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

General: AHH!!!

Iggy: AHH!!!

Watt: WEE!!!

Mario: MAMAMIA!!!

BOSS BATTLE END!

General Guy lands on an island and gets captured, Iggy lands in lava, and Mario lands in Toad Town. Watt doesn't land because she can fly.

Mario: Ow… WE FORGOT THE STAR SPIRIT!

Than the Star Spirit card lands in front of him.

Mario: …Never mind.

Muskular: Thank you!

End of chapter:

Did General Guy survive? Did Iggy survive? Where will Mario go next? Why am I still asking these questions like in the prequel? Find out in Chapter 2: Dark Days in Flower Fields!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Days in Flower Fields

Last time, Mario defeated General Guy and Iggy with a Bob-Ulk. General Guy landed on some island and Iggy fell in lava. Mario also got a partner named Watt, a Lil' Sparky. Mario is now talking to Muskular…

Muskular: Because you saved me first, you won't have enough Star Power to use my power.

Mario: Ok.

Mario heads to the center of the town and notices Minh T.'s Garden has a worried Bub-Ulb talking to Minh T.

Mario: Excuse me, but is there a problem here?

Bub-Ulb: YES! Flower Fields is in danger!

Mario: Flower Fields?

Minh T.: He says Flower Fields is in danger from one of Bowser's Minions!

Mario: Than we have to go there now!

Minh T.: That's easier said than done. You need to plant 4 Bub-Ulb seeds to get there! And they are really hard to find!

Mario: I have ways of finding Bub-Ulb Seeds…

Mario brings out his Laptop.

Mario: Now… 1 Search found!

Mario: Hmm… Thekingofcraziness7 is selling them for 4 Coins and 1 Bottle Cap! And there is only 1 other bidder! Now to make a bid…

Laptop: You are now the highest bidder, Cheeseman45! Thank you for using eBay!

Meanwhile…

Another Laptop: Cheeseman45 is the highest bidder than you, Cheeseman45hater

Luigi: Darn! I need those seeds for my recipe!

Mario: Now we wait.

With Roy and Huff N' Puff…

Roy: C'mon! Blow this house of cards down!

Huff N' Puff: Please! No! I'm too tired!

Roy: C'MON!

Huff N' Puff: Is this the last time?

Roy: Yes.

Huff N' Puff: Ok. Insert wind blowing here.

Roy: Great! Now blow this other house of cards down!

Huff N' Puff: …

Ok that was pointless. So I'll do this instead…

3 Days later.

Mario, Watt, Minh T., and the Bub-Ulb: Zzz…

Laptop: CONGRATULATIONS!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Some guy: SHUT UP! IT'S 3 A.M.!

Laptop: You are the lucky winner for auction item #2398237498279873483716481364832462384623864238764! You're delivery should be here shortly.

Mario: Ok! I wonder when the package will…

Insert Car Screeches here…

Delivery Guy: You're delivery is here! Have a nice day!

Mario: Here you go Minh T.!

Minh T.: …Shouldn't RPG and Adventure Laws forbid that?

Mario: What is up with these people and RPG and Adventure laws!? There weren't any laws in Super Mario RPG: No Legend of the 7 Dumb Stars!

Minh T.: The author didn't have enough money at the time to buy the Big Book of Video Game Laws. Than after that, he got rich and bought the book.

Mario: …

Minh T.: Anyways, time to plant these seeds!

Later…

Minh T.: LOOK! A DOOR!

Mario: Time to go!

Mario enters the door and…

Mario: Flower Fields?

Fat Guy: Fatty Fields!

Mario: …

Mario enters a nearby door in a flower garden.

Mario: Flower Fields?

Penguin: Frigid Fields!

Mario: …

Mario enters another nearby door in an ice flower garden.

Mario: Let me guess, not Flower Fields?

Bub-Ulb: Nope! It is Flower Fields!

Mario: …

Wise Wisterwood: Have you come to defeat Huff N' Puff and Roy?

Mario: Yes?

Wise Wisterwood: Than you have to go to the sky!

Mario: Crud! I left my P-Wing at home!

Wise Wisterwood: That's why you climb a beanstalk! Get a seed from Petunia in the east!

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Watt head east.

Bzzap!: We…

Crazee Dayzee: Shall…

Bzzap!: Destroy…

Crazee Dayzee: You!

Voice from far off: CRAZEE DAYZEE! YOU'RE NEXT TO INTERVIEW FRY GUY WITH AXEM PINK!

Crazee Dayzee: Aw crud! I have to go!

Crazee Dayzee skips away.

Mario: …

Watt: …

Bzzap!: …

Mario: Right…we'll just go…

Bzzap!: Fine with me.

Mario and Watt find Petunia.

Petunia: SAVE ME!

Mario: Give us a seed!

Petunia: Ok! Here you go!

Mario: Thanks!

Mario and Watt leave.

Petunia: WHAT THE $#$ IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?

Monty Mole: Dinner time!

Other Monty Moles: Yay!

Petunia dies from lack of roots.

Mario: We got the seed! Now what?

Wise Wisterwood: Go meet Posie in the west and ask her to give you soil!

Watt: Ok Mr. Tree!

Mario and Watt go to meet Posie but…

Red Flower Guard: You cannot pass unless you feed…

Before the guard finishes, Mario grabs a Chainsaw and kills the guard.

Mario: Let's go!

Watt: Ok!

Mario and Watt enter Posie's Garden.

Posie: Hello! Would you like some…

Mario: Mario kills her with the Chainsaw and also cuts down the Crystal Berry tree.

Mario: I'll give one of these to Peach for Christmas!

Mario takes all of the Crystal Berries and some soil.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Watt…

???: HEY!

Who the heck are you?

???: I'M MALLOW!

Why are YOU here?

Mallow: You're saying Mario and Watt!

So?

Mallow: In the last story, you kept saying Mario and Co.!

I don't understand what you're saying.

Mallow: It's unfair! Mario only has 1 partner and you're not saying Co.! You're saying Watt!

Do not question my narrator powers!

Mallow: …

Anyways, Mario and Watt talk to Wise Wisterwood.

Wise Wisterwood: Go meet Lily in the south west!

Mario and Watt head south west but…

Yellow Flower Guard: You cannot pass unless you beat my quiz!

Mario: Ok. Quiz me!

The background changes into the Quiz Thwomp's.

Yellow Flower Guard: Ok! Question 1, why are you on this quest?

Mario: To save the Star Spirits and defeat Bowser to rescue Peach.

Yellow Flower Guard: Question 2, who is the boss of Flower Fields?

Mario: Huff N' Puff and Roy.

Yellow Flower Guard: Final Question! What is the average air velocity of an unlaiden swallow?

Mario: African or European?

Yellow Flower Guard: Uhh… I don't know! That question is invalid! REAL Final Question! Why are you smart?

Mario: Uhh… because… I… well…

Yellow Flower Guard: Too late! The answer is because you drank Brain in a Can Soda Warning! Only works when you're on a quest.

Mario: That's what I was going to say!

Yellow Flower Guard: Oh. Than you may pass!

Mario grabs his chainsaw and cuts down the flower anyways.

Watt: …

Mario and Watt cross the pit via Cannonballer/floating and find a completely bone dry pit, bones included.

Mario: What kind of flower would live here?

Lily: Gasp Help! Gasp Cloud creatures Gasp took priceless Gasp Water Stone Gasp from pool! Gasp

Mario: Could you say that clearly?

Lily: I said, "Help! Cloud creatures took priceless Water Stone from pool!"

Mario: What were the "Gasps" for?

Lily: To make it sound more dramatic!

Mario: …

Mario and Watt go to Wise Wisterwood.

Wise Wisterwood: What? Lily lost her Water Stone? Now I can't get the Poliwrath I wanted!

Mario: …

Wise Wisterwood: Uhh… I mean, I believe I saw Cloud Creatures head to the Hedge Maze where Rosie the Rose is!

Mario: Ok!

Mario and Watt head to Rosie but…

Mario: Isn't there supposed to be a Hedge Maze here?

Ant Soldier: Sorry, but we ants ate it so we could make our Ant Hill. Don't enter because we aren't done with construction.

Mario and Watt enter the Ant Hill and…

Ant Queen: INTRUDERS! GET HIM!

Mario and Watt head off to the exit with ants on chasing them.

Mario: Gasp I can't believe it! This is supposed to be a Paper Mario parody! There was no Ant Hill in Flower Fields!

Watt: The author made this part a twist from the original game. Besides, he also said the Hedge Maze would be too easy since you have that chainsaw.

Mario: Oh.

Mario and Watt see Rosie.

Rosie: If you want this Water Stone than give me…

Mario destroys her with a flamethrower.

Watt: What happened to the chainsaw?

Mario: Battery died.

Watt: Ah.

Mario takes the Water Stone and heads back to the Ant Hill.

Ants: There he is again! Get him!

Mario burns them all with his flamethrower.

Mario: This is too easy!

Than Mario's flamethrower combusts itself and explodes.

Mario: …

Mario and Watt enter the Ant Hill and…

Ant Queen: You didn't die? DIE!

Mario pulls out a Cell Phone.

Mario: Hello? Is this my Lawyer?

Ant Queen: OH NO! NOT A LAWYER! I GIVE UP!

The Ant Queen runs away and somehow takes the Ant Hill with her.

Mario: That was easy!

Mario and Watt head to Lily but…

Mario: Hello? Lily, I got the Water Stone!

…

Mario enters the pit where Lily is.

Mario: …

Lily's Corpse: …

Lily's Ghost: YOU'RE TOO #$#$ LATE!

Mario puts the Water Stone in the hole in the center and…

BOOM!

A geyser appears and fills the pool with Water from Ice Land mixed with Flower Field Minerals.

Mario: S-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold

Mario takes a can full of Water with a watering can he has in his pocket.

Watt: Why do you carry a watering can in your pocket?

Mario: Well…

Flashback!

Mario: Don't you Sunflowers want Water?

Sunflowers: FOR THE LAST TIME NO! WE WANT YOU TO KILL THOSE FAKE YOSHI EGGS!

End of Flashback!

Mario: After that, I was too lazy to take it out of my pockets.

Watt: That doesn't make sense! First, you weren't stupid and the Dumb Star Road was repaired and you didn't have Brain in a Can Soda!

Mario: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Watt: …

Mario and Watt head to Wise Wisterwood.

Wise Wisterwood: Do you have a Bubble Berry?

Mario: Maybe…

Wise Wisterwood: Good! Now go Northwest!

Mario: Ok!

Mario and Watt head Northwest and find the Bubble Plant.

Bubble Plant: Hi! I'm the Bubble Plant!

Mario: Give us a lift with a bubble!

Bubble Plant: Than give me a Bubble Berry!

Mario: …Forget you!

Mario gets on a Jugem's Cloud.

Bubble Plant: Darn! I'm starving!

The Bubble Plant shrivels down into nothingness.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario enters an area with a stone building and gets the Mega Jump Badge. Mario enters the Sun Tower while Watt heads to the top. Mario climbs the tower only to find a boulder under the stairs, which is making the staircase stay up.

Mario: Time for my little friend…

Mario tosses a (unlit) Bob-omb.

Mario: What? Grr…

Mario tosses 3 more (unlit) Bob-ombs.

Mario: …I forgot you need to light the fuse!

Mario lights the fuse and tosses it down and…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Mario: Time to climb the stairs!

Mario heads to the top and finds the sun.

Sun: Hello.

Mario: Shouldn't you be in the sky?

Sun: Yes, but because of Huff N' Puff, I can't go up.

Mario: Anything else?

Sun: Well there is a Puff Puff Machine in the Northeast side of Wise Wisterwood…

Mario: So?

Sun: Destroying it will make those clouds disappear!

Mario: So?

Sun: So I can go into the sky!

Mario: Ah.

Mario and Watt head back but…

???: HOLD IT-ETH!

A Lakitu flies from the sky.

Lakitu: Thou shall not pass-eth by-eth me-eth!

Mario: This story is twisted! What happened to his old speech!?

The author is making big twisted things so this Fun Fiction can be a parody with many quirks and twists included! A twist for the Fun Fiction is Lakilester…

Lakitu: Sir Spike-eth!

…Fine, Sir Spike-eth will have different accents and speech in every chapter! This chapter's accent is Medieval!

Mario: That's twisted!

I know.

Lakitu: Anyway-eth, thou can not-eth pass-eth me-eth without-eth a duel-eth!

Mario: I don't even know you.

Lakitu: My apologies opponent knight-eth! I am Sir Lakilester-eth, err… Sir Michael-eth err I mean-eth… Sir Spike-eth! Sorry-eth! Me thinks I should-eth remember-eth my name-eth.

Mario: Ok… who are you again?

Sir Lakilester-eth err… Sir Michael-eth err I mean-eth… Sir Spike-eth: Sir Spike-eth you twit!

Mario: I'm still confused…

Sir Spike-eth: Will you stop that you twit! Let us just duel-eth!

Mario: Fine with me!

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 20HP

Watt: 20HP

Sir Spike-eth???: 40-eth HP-eth

Mario: Oh come on even his HP has the word "–Eth" at the end!

Sir Spike-eth: Take-eth this-eth!

Sir Spike-eth bonks Mario on the head with a Mega Mushroom.

Mario: …You know how stupid that was?

Insert Mario grabbing a Mega Mushroom Sound here.

Mega Mario: DIE!!!

Sir Spike-eth???: OH -eth!

Sir Spike-eth???: 0HP!!!

Sir Spike-eth: I LOST-ETH!

???: NO!

Pink Lakitu: Don't hurt him! He was just following Huff N' Puff's orders! NOW LISTEN YOU'RE NAME IS LAKILESTER! CHANGE IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE!

Lakilester: Yes milady…

Pink Lakitu: AND MY NAME IS LAKILULU!

Lakilester: Sigh-eth Yes milady.

Lakilulu: Will you forgive him Mario?

Mario: If he drops the Medieval speech.

Lakilulu: He will!

Mario: Than yes!

Lakilulu: Now join him!

Lakilester: No-eth milady.

Lakilulu: DO IT OR DIE!

Lakilester: Fine-eth milady.

Lakilester joins the party! In battle he can throw Spiny Eggs and attack multiple enemies if he uses Spiny Surge! Outside of battle, he can let Mario ride his cloud to go faster and go over spikes and lava!

Mario: Goodbye Jugem's Clouds!

Mario hops on Lakilester's Cloud and they leave to the next area.

Mario: what do we do here?

Lakilester: We pound-eth the platforms.

Mario: …Is there an easier way?

Lakilester: Yes-eth, by using the elevator-eth.

Mario: …

Ding!

Insert elevator music here

Ding!

Mario: We're here!

Mario enters the next area, also got a Super Block and used it on Lakilester, and Mario and Co. find a Y Magikoopa and 3 Lakitus.

Y Magikoopa: Hi Mario!

Lakitus: Yeah, hi man!

Mario: …

Mario pounds the Puff Puff Machine with a hammer.

You: When did he get a hammer?

Mario: WHEN YOU GUYS WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!

Flashback!

Mario: Uhh… I'll give you a nickel if you don't kill me.

Baddies: Ok!

Mario: …

Mario leaves.

Baddies: Wait a minute… nickels don't even exist on Plit!

Hammer Bro.: And where's my hammer?

End of Flashback!

Y Magikoopa: Why are you destroying the Puff Puff Machine?

Mario: Because! This tag right here clearly states, "P.T. Piranha's Puff Puff Machine. Property of P.T. Piranha. Do not touch except for P.T. Piranha! Meant to be destroyed by P.T. Piranha or someone else!"

Y Magikoopa: Oh.

BANG! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The clouds disappear.

Flowers that are still actually alive (Which is basically Wise Wisterwood and a few Bub-Ulbs. That lying Tulip isn't there because he died for no reason.): Yay!

Sun: FINALLY!

The Sun goes into the sky which somehow revives all the plants!

Petunia: I HATE PLUMBERS!

Lily: STUPID PLUMBER!

Rosie: KILL ALL PLUMBERS!

Posie: DESTROY ALL PLUMBERS!

Bubble Plant: FEED ME!

Everyone: …

Mario and Co. go to Wise Wisterwood.

Wise Wisterwood: Congratulations! Now you have to plant the Bean!

Mario places the Soil, Bean, and Water on a dirt patch and…

BOOM!

Beanstalk: If you want to climb me, solve my riddle!

Mario: Ok!

Beanstalk: Who am I?

Mario: …The Beanstalk?

Beanstalk: Correct!

Mario climbs the Beanstalk to the top.

Roy: MARIO! COTTON CANDY FOR BRAIN, MARIO IS HERE!

Huff N' Puff: Too… tired… blown… too… many… house… of… cards… down… with… breath…

Roy: …

Huff N' Puff: Spike? Is that you? TRAITOR! YOU MUST DIE!

Roy: Well at least he's back!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 20HP

Lakilester: 25HP

Huff N' Puff: 60HP

Roy: 50HP

Mario: Well, time to cheat!

Mario pulls out a… GAMESHARK! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun!

Huff N' Puff: Gamesharks don't work here.

Mario: Crud… wait… I'm telling my lawyer on you author!

NO!!!

Huff N' Puff: 30HP

Roy: 25HP

Mario: That's better!

Lakilester: DIE-ETH! Spiny Surge-eth!

Huff N' Puff: 26HP

Roy: 21HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Mario: Tuff means cool! You guys aren't cool!

Tuff Puffs: WHO CARES!

Mario: Multibounce!

Huff N' Puff: 25HP

Roy: 20HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Mario: But I hurt all of you!

Huff N' Puff: That one just appeared after you hit me.

Mario: Oh.

Huff N' Puff: HP Vacuum!

Tuff Puff: NO!!!

Huff N' Puff: 26HP

Roy: Punch!

Mario: 15HP

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Roy: 10HP

Roy: WHAT!?

I make all Mega Badges have 10 Attack Power.

Roy: …

Lakilester: Spiny Flip-eth!

Roy: 7HP

Roy: Punch!

Mario: 10HP

Huff N' Puff: Charge!

Huff N' Puff is charging!

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Roy: 0HP!!!!

Roy: Curse you Mario!

Roy runs to the bottom of the Beanstalk.

Beanstalk: Halt! You cannot climb me unless you solve my riddle!

Back to the battle…

Lakilester: Spiny Flip-eth!

Huff N' Puff: 23HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Huff N' Puff: YAH!!!!

Mario: 5HP DANGER!

Lakilester: 15HP

Tuff Puffs: Shall we take care of them sir?

Huff N' Puff: Yes!

Tuff Puffs: DIE!

Mario: 2HP DANGER!

Mario: Multibounce!

Huff N" Puff: 22HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Lakilester: Failed Spiny Surge!

Huff N' Puff: 21HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: Die!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!!!!!

Huff N' Puff: HP Vacuum!

Huff N' Puff: 22HP

Mario: I know! I'm telling my lawyer because you gave me a bad first Star Spirit!

NO!

Mario gains a temporary Star Energy Bar!

Mario: Now to use Muskular!

Muskular: Chill Out!

Huff N' Puff: -3 Attack Power

Tuff Puffs: -3 Attack Power

Lakilester: Spiny Surge-eth!

Huff N' Puff: 18HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puffs: Now to strike the final blow!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!!!!!!

Tuff Puffs: WHAT!?

Chill Out also affects you guys too.

Tuff Puffs: Aww…

Huff N' Puff: Earthquake!

Huff N' Puff and his Tuff Puffs fly high and land on the ground and do nothing to Mario and Lakilester!

Huff N' Puff: WHY!?

Because you're on clouds, you went through clouds and landed on the ground.

Huff N' Puff: …

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Huff N' Puff: 8HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Lakilester: Failed Spiny Surge-eth!

Huff N' Puff: 7HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 0HP

Tuff Puff: 1HP

Huff N' Puff: HP Vacuum!

Huff N' Puff: 8HP

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Huff N' Puff: 0HP

Huff N' Puff: No way!!!

Huff N' Puff explodes!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: At least there is no explosion this time!

Roy: DIE!

King Bomb: Hi! I'm lost and… wait… you're Mario! DIE!

BOOM!!!!

Mario and Lakilester land right in front of Wise Wisterwood! Roy is… well… I don't know, but he was in the explosion.

Mario: Sigh We have to climb the Beanstalk to get the…

Klevar's Card falls from the sky.

Mario: …the Star Spirit. What is up with these coincidences!?

Klevar: Who knows? But thank you!

End of chapter:

What's Lakilester's next accent/speech going to be? Why was the unlit Bob-omb joke recycled from the Chapter 4 of Super Mario RPG: No Legend of the 7 Dumb Stars?? Did they ever find a successful vehicle for Ellen Claymore? Find out in Chapter 3: Hot Hot Times on Lavalava Island! Here is a preview of Lakilester's Next Speech/Accent/Voice: Lakilester: Let's-a go!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hot Hot Times on Lavalava Island

Last time, Mario and Watt entered Flower Fields, killed every flower, and found a new partner named Lakilester, who had a Medieval type speech. Mario and Co. managed to kill Roy and Huff N' Puff. Mario and Co. are now talking to Klevar…

Klevar: Thank you Mario! You can now use Time Out!

Mario: Yay!

Lakilester: Let's-a go!

Mario and Co. leave Flower Fields.

Mario: Where should we go now?

Lakilester: I-a don't-a know!

Mario: …I'm switching partners.

Watt: Uhh… how about we ask someone?

Mario: Who?

Watt: I don't know!

Meanwhile in Peach's Castle…

Peach: I'm bored!

Twink: I'm hungry!

Peach: There is a kitchen downstairs.

Twink: Ok.

The Princess goes out of her room.

Koopatrol: Halt! Princess! Why aren't you in you're room?

Peach: I'm hungry!

Koopatrol: Than go wait in the Dining Room!

Peach: Ok.

Peach goes to the Dining Room and finds Gourmet Guy.

Gourmet Guy: I heard this Fun Fiction is safer than P.T.'s.

Than P.T. comes in and tosses a Thwomp with a spiked bottom on top of Gourmet Guy.

Gourmet Guy: Crud! I'm hated here too! But first, Lavalava Island is where the next Star Spirit is!

Peach: Why did you tell me?

Gourmet Guy dies.

Gourmet Guy's Ghost: Because!

Peach: That was weird. Twink, go tell Mario!

Twink: Ok!

Koopatrol: We made you burned Eggs on a Stick!

Peach: That's weirder.

Back to Mario…

Mario: You sure we should ask Merlon?

Watt: Yes.

Mario: 100 Sure?

Watt: Yes.

Mario: 110 Sure?

Watt: Yes.

Twink: MARIO!

Mario: Yes?

Twink: Lavalava Island is where you need to go!

Mario: Ok.

Twink leaves.

Watt: How do we get there?

Mario: It is an island, so we go to the docks.

Mario and Co. head to the docks.

Koopa: Hello! I am Kolorado. And who are you old bean?

Mario: I'm Mario!

Kolorado: I say, are you heading to Lavalava Island old bean?

Mario: Yes.

Kolorado: Ah! Good show old boy! I'm going to Lavalava Island myself for the legendary treasure.

Mario: Do you have a boat?

Kolorado: Alas no old bean.

Mario: Than how do we get on the island!?

Watt: What's that blue thing?

Mario: Maybe Lavalava Island!

Mario goes to the Blue Island.

Mario: …Nothing!

Mario pounds his hammer on the island.

Island: OW!

Mario: WOAH!

The Island makes Mario go back to the docks and the Island reveals itself to be a…

Kolorado: Tuna!

Tuna: I'M A WHALE!

Kolorado: Don't lie to me! I know a Tuna when I see one old bean!

Whale or Tuna: GAH!

The Whale/Tuna explodes!

Mario: Now how are we supposed to get to the island?

Repair Guy: Hey Mario! I fixed your train! How do you stop this thing!?

BOOM!

Mario, Watt, Kolorado: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Bowser Jr.: Ok, it says Mario will arrive on the Island about… now…

Mario, Watt, Kolorado: …HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser Jr.: WE FIGHT!

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 30HP

Watt: 25HP

Bowser Jr.: 70HP

Everyone including Bowser Jr.: OO 70HP!?

What? Am I the only person who actually likes using him in games and likes him as one of my favorite characters?

Bowser Jr.: Yay!

Mario and Watt: Boo!

Boo: Yeah?

Everyone: NOT YOU!

Boo: …

Mario: Jump!

Bowser Jr.: Hide!

Mario: OW! 29HP

Watt: Electro Dash!

Bowser Jr.: 66HP

Bowser: Paintbrush!

Bowser Jr. paints 2 Wind Spirits!

Mario: Hammer!

Bowser Jr.: 65HP

Watt: Turbo Charge!

OXO!

Mario's Attack +1 for 2 turns!

Bowser Jr.: Shell Toss!

Bowser Jr. slides his shell towards Mario!

Mario: 26HP

Wind Spirits: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wind Spirits are charging!

Mario: Huh?

Mario says "Huh?" No damage!

Mario: WHAT!?

Mario says "WHAT!?"! Lose a turn!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Bowser Jr.: 61HP

Bowser Jr.: Trial Shell Toss!

Mario: 13HP

Watt: 17HP

Bowser Jr.: 30HP

Wind Spirit: 1HP

Wind Spirit: 1HP

Note: The Wind Spirits always had 1HP.

Bowser Jr.: Now we all have half our HP!

Wind Spirits: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Wind Spirits are charging! Next turn is when they attack!

Mario: Oh no! Jump!

Mario jumps through the Wind Spirit!

Watt: Turbo Charge!

XOX!

Mario's Attack + 1 for 1 turn!

Bowser Jr.: PERIL SHELL TOSS!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!

Watt: 1HP PERIL!

Bowser Jr.: 1HP

Wind Spirit: 1HP

Wind Spirit: 1HP

Wind Spirits: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!HURRICANE!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mario and Watt are blown away! Bowser Jr. and Wind Spirits are blown away!

MINI BOSS BATTLE END!

Mario and Co. are blown all the way to Yoshi Village.

Mario: Ow…

Meanwhile…

Kolorado: HELP I SAY! HELP!

Spear Guys and Jungle Fuzzies: Hehe! This is fun!

Another Meanwhile…

Bowser Jr.: Ow… wait, I'm supposed to be in the Castle! Eh… who cares. Besides, I want kill Mario sooner!

Back to Mario…

Mario: Where is that weird guy?

Watt: Who do you mean?

Mario: That Kolorado guy.

Watt: I don't know.

Kolorado's Ghost: You chaps are very bad at helping others.

Mario: AHH! GHOST!

Watt: …Ghostphobia?

Mario: Since Luigi's Mansion!

Watt: Ah.

Luigi Who Somehow Got to Lavalava Island: DIE!

Luigi sucks up Kolorado's Ghost with his Poltergeist 3000.

Mario: …That was weird.

Green Yoshi: Hello stranger!

Mario: Are you Yoshi?

Green Yoshi: No, but I attended his funeral a few hours ago! His Will mentioned a plumber wearing a red hat told him most Birdo on Plit are guys, which lead to his death. Say, you wouldn't happen to be this plumber do you!?

Mario: No…

Green Yoshi: Good!

Mario and Co. go right and see a volcano…

Mario: How do we get there? No one knows!

Mario and Co. head back.

Yoshis: THE KIDS ARE GONE!

Mario: So?

Yoshis: No one will eat the vegetables!

Mario: …

Yoshis: You have to find them!

Mario: Why us?

Yoshi Leader: Because we are too lazy!

Mario: …

Red Yoshi: You can use that Yoshi with wings over there to help.

Lonely Yoshi: Why me?

Blue Yoshi: Because!

Lonely Yoshi: …

Mario rides Lonely Yoshi to a tree where Sushie the Cheep-Cheep is.

Lonely Yoshi: You're too fat! I'm leaving!

Lonely Yoshi leaves.

Mario: …

Sushie: Help me!

Mario: Ok!

Mario hits the tree with his hammer.

Mario: Ok, this is going nowhere…

Mario now pulls out an axe and chops the tree down.

Mario: TIMBER!!!

Sushie: Ow…

Mario: Sorry.

Sushie: I'm chasing the Yoshi Kids! Have you seen them?

Mario: No, but we're looking too.

Sushie: Than we should work together!

Sushie joins the Party! In battle, Sushie can Belly Flop onto enemies or Squirt them with water! Outside of battle, you can ride her in the water!

Sushie: But first to the inn!

Mario: Why?

Sushie: THE TREE FELL ON ME!

Mario: Oh…

Mario and Sushie go to the inn.

Mario: Why is there no bed?

Maria: Because I use healing powers!

Mario: Oh.

Mario and Co. are fully healed!

Mario: Thanks!

Mario and Co. head to the jungle, in the water, and they hear a Yoshi Kid.

Yoshi Kid: HELP! I'M TRAPPED AROUND A BUSH!

President Bush: HELP! A WEIRD THING IS AROUND ME!

Mario: There is a Yoshi Kid around here!

Sushie: There it is!

Red Yoshi Kid: Thanks mister!

He leaves.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. enter the next area and see a spinning flower and pipe.

Mario: Time to go!

Mario jumps on the spinning flower, flies up to the pipe, and lands in it.

Mario: It's dark in here!

Watt: I'm here!

Green Yoshi Kid: Thank you!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. head to the next area with the Light Blue Yoshi Kid.

Mario: I wonder what happed when I pound this stump with my Hammer?

Mario pounds the stump with his hammer, than a huge tree appears, falls, and lands on the Yoshi Kid…

Light Blue Yoshi Kid: Ow… but thank you!

Mario: …

Mario enters another area with a Yellow Yoshi Kid being attacked by Putrid Piranhas.

Yellow Yoshi Kid: WAH!

Mario: DIE!

Mario gets his chainsaw and kills the Putrid Piranhas.

Yellow Yoshi Kid: Thank you!

Mario: …Why do they keep saying that when they can just leave!?

Yellow Yoshi Kid: I was attacked by Putrid Piranhas!

Red Yoshi Kid: That Bush guy scared me so much, that I was frozen!

Green Yoshi Kid: It was too dark to see anything!

Light Blue Yoshi Kid: I can't swim and I was crushed under the tree!!

Mario: … How long have you been stalking us?

Yoshi Kids: Since Light Blue Yoshi Kid was rescued!

Mario: …

Mario enters another area only this one is part of the beginning.

Dark Blue Yoshi Kid: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Mario: CHAINSAW!

Mario cuts down the tree with his chainsaw.

Mario: TIMBER!

Dark Blue Yoshi Kid: AHHHHHHH!!!

Mario: Oops…

Dark Blue Yoshi Kid: Thank you!

Mario: …

Mario saved all the Yoshi Kids!

Mario time to go!

Mario enters the village.

Yellow Yoshi: The Elder would like to see you.

Mario and Co. go to the Elder.

Yoshi Elder: Thank you for saving the kids! I shall let you see Raphael the Raven! Use this Jade Statue to see him.

Mario gets a Jade Statue!

Mario: Thanks.

Mario enters the area before the area with the Putrid Piranhas and Yellow Yoshi Kid and heads to the Raphael the Raven Statue.

Sushie: How did you know to go here?

Mario: The bottom of this statue says so!

Jade Statue Label: Take this statue to the Raphael the Raven Statue. Place it in the hole.

Sushie: Oh.

Mario puts the statue in the statue and…

BOOM!

The statue moves aside.

Mario: Let's go!

Statue: Wait!

Mario: OO You can talk!?

Statue: Yes I can! Now Raphael wants someone to take care of some people, can you do that?

Mario: Sure!

Mario and Co. enter the next area, which has a tree with vines.

Mario I wonder what happens when I pull the vines…

Mario pulls all the vines and the bushes move aside.

Mario: Odd…

Mario and Co. enter the next area which has a bunch of holes that are spewing water.

Mario: What are we going to do here?

Sushie: Hmm… possibly we move those blocks onto the holes.

Mario: Great!

Mario pushes all the blocks over the holes and…

Boom… boom… BOOM!!!

The boulder behind them flies high into the sky because of the hidden geyser and it's also blocking a path.

Mario and Co.: OO

Mario pushes a block away from a different hole, and the water stops blocking the path and spews over the hole Mario opened again.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. head to the next area and find the same tree with vines.

Mario: Time to pull!

Nothing happens.

Mario: Huh?

Mario checks the bushes wondering if there is a switch, but the bushes move aside.

Mario: …

Mario enters the next area which has more Putrid Piranhas.

Mario: DIE!

W Magikoopa: We're not serving Bowser you nitwit! We're serving the great Raphael the Raven!

Mario: Ok. Do you guys know who he wants taken care of?

W Magikoopa: Yes! They are outside the tree he lives in!

Mario and Co. enter the area with a giant tree and finds…

Mario: OH MY DAD! A LIVE AUDIENCE!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mario: DAD… I hate live Audience neighbors!

Audience: HAHAHAHA!!!

Mario: Uhh… did you guys know about the hilarious people who live on the planet… err… Lost Planet Alcatraz?

Audience: WE'LL GO!

The Audience flies high in the sky with the seats they are sitting in, which turned into a rocket. The W Magikoopa enters.

W Magikoopa: THANK YOU! OH DAD! THANK YOU!

Mario: No problem!

Mario and Co. head to the top of the tree.

Mario: Are Raphael the Raven?

Raphael the Raven: Yes. What business do you have here?

W Magikoopa: He got rid of that live audience!

Raphael the Raven: WHAT!? YES! FINALLY! I OWE YOU A WISH!

Mario: I wish for a way to enter Mt. Lavalava!

Raphael the Raven: Done!

Mario: Thank you!

Mario and Co. head down with Raphael.

Raphael: Here is the way to go! Climb the tree with this trampoline and you'll my mini Ravens working on a project that should be finished soon.

Raven: Caw! Caw!

Raphael: It's done! Now can take this too?

Mario obtains an Ultra Stone!

Mario: What does it do?

Raphael: Let's you Ultra Rank your partners when you hit a Super Block.

Mario: Well time to go!

Mario and Co. enter Mt. Lavalava.

Mario: OH DAD IT'S HOT IN HERE!

Sushie: I'm turning into fried fish…

Mario and Co. go down the hallway and find a Putrid Piranha

Putrid Piranha: IT'S MARIO! RED ALERT! MARIO! REPEAT! IT'S MARIO! RED ALERT! MARIO!

Mario: Why are you acting like a robot?

Putrid Piranha: BECAUSE THE GREAT LUDWIG VON KOOPA CREATED ME!

Mario: Wait then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Mario and Co.: XX

Mario and Co. enter a room filled with lava and platforms.

Mario Let's go!

Sushie: It's too hot!

Mario: …Change partner…

Lakilester: Finally-a! Let's-a go!

Mario rides across the lava with Lakilester.

Mario: Yes! We should enter in no time!

Mario and Co. pass a few rooms, along the way found the hall with the Super Block and upgraded Sushie, and find a path with a Metal Block in the way.

Mario: Time to go to the next room!

Mario enters the room that isn't blocked by a Metal Block with the pulley and finds a lava waterfall.

Mario: Lakilester?

Mario crosses with Lakilester and enters the room with the Ultra Hammer.

Mario: Cannonballer time!

Mario shoots himself to the Treasure Chest and finds…

Treasure Chest: WEE HEE HEE! FOOLS!

The screen turns purple and a Black Chest Demon appears.

Black Chest Demon: YOU SHALL NOW BE CURSED!

Mario: WAIT! You're not in this story!

Black Chest Demon: Sorry, I got lost.

Mario: Do you have the Ultra Hammer?

Black Chest Demon: yes, here you go.

Mario obtains the Ultra Hammer!

Mario: Time to go!

Mario and Co. go all the way back to the Metal Block.

Mario: Bye!

BOOM!

Mario: Let' go!

Mario and Co. enter a room with another pulley and cross it. After that, Mario and Co. find a hallway with nothing…

Mario: It's TOO quiet…

BOOM!

A giant spiked ball appears behind them.

Mario: …RUN AWAY!

Mario and Co. manage to get on time and enter another room filled with lava and platforms, only this room has some Firebars and Lava Bubbles.

Mario: Lakilester!

Mario and Co. cross all the way to the other side.

Firebars and Lava Bubbles: Aww…

Mario and Co. find another giant spiked ball, only it's being blocked by Metal Blocks.

Mario: I wonder what happens when I release that thing…

Mario does so and the giant spiked ball rolls down a hill it was on and rolls through the wall.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. head through the giant hole in the wall and find a staircase and another path.

Mario: The stairs.

Mario and Co. go down the stairs and meet Lava Piranha… and a slightly charred, melted make-up wearing, and sweating like mad Wendy.

Mario: …

Partners: …

Lava Piranha (He didn't come up and see Wendy until know.): …

Everyone in Mt. Lavalava: …

Plit: …

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wendy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Lava Piranha: Giggle Well you bad guys can't have the Star Spirit…

Mario: Chuckles Well I think I'll get it!

Lava Piranha and Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Wendy: I SAID SHUT UP! DON'T BLME ME MY MAKE-UP CAN'T WITHSTAND HEAT!

Mario: Anyways, let's fight!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 30HP

Sushie: 25HP

Lava Piranha: 40HP

Wendy: 20HP

Mario: Luckily, I found this in the ruins of the Toy Box, Mega Ice Jump!

Lava Piranha: 25HP

Lava Piranha: OH DAD! THAT'S COLD!

Sushie: Water Block!

XOO

Mario's Defense is +1 for 2 turns!

Lava Piranha: Burn!

Mario: 28HP

Lava Piranha: Grr… I guess you're stinking badge and Water Block protect you from my power!

Wendy is throwing a tantrum!

Mario: Huh? Anyways, Mega Ice Jump!

Lava Piranha: 10HP

Lava Piranha is frozen!

Sushie: Squirt!

Lava Piranha: 5HP

Wendy is throwing a tantrum!

Mario: What's up with that? Time to finish this, Mega Ice Jump!

Lava Piranha: 0HP!

Lava Piranha: NOO! Well I lost fair and square but…

Lava Piranha retreats into the lava!

Mario: Huh?

Sushie: Guess we have to take the Scary Mary over there.

Wendy is throwing an even bigger tantrum!

Sushie: Just for saying that?

Wendy is throwing the biggest tantrum she ever had!

Wendy: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!

Mario: 1HP

Sushie: 1HP

Wendy: 0HP!

Mario: Huh?

The tantrum wore her out, she is very tired now.

Mario: Oh… than I guess we win!

BOOM!

Lava Piranha is back! And flamed!

Mario: Oh crud…

Lava Piranha: 40HP

Lava Bud: 8HP

Lava Bud: 8HP

Sushie: Time to use my new move! TIDAL WAVE!

Lava Piranha: 35HP

Lava Bud: 0HP

Lava Bud: 0HP

Lava Piranha: Crud! I can't move!

Mario: …Mega Ice Jump!

Lava Piranha: 20HP

Lava Piranha: Darn! I can still be severely damaged from the attack!

Sushie: Squirt!

Lava Piranha: 15HP

Lava Bud is revived!

Lava Bud is revived!

Mario: Mega Ice Jump!

Lava Piranha: 0HP!

Lava Piranha: IMPOSSIBLE!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Lava Piranha: Curses…

Wendy: I'M TELLING MY DADDY ON YOU!

Wendy trips on a pebble and lands in lava.

Wendy: AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Lava: YUCK! Because of that, I'm going to erupt on you!

Mario: …RUN AWAY! But first, the Star Spirit!

Misstar: RUN AWAY!

Mario and Co. enter the next room.

Misstar: I feel a breeze through this crack! Mario! Use a bomb!

Mario: Ok!

Mario uses one of his Bob-ombs.

BOOM!

Misstar: HURRY!

Mario and Co. climb the stairs and Misstar picks them up and flies out of the volcano.

Misstar: Thank you Mario! I give you the Star Power Smooch!

Mario: Well at least there was no explosion this time…

Just than, Repair Guy appears on a flying Toy Train.

Repair Guy: I changed your Train into a Plane! How do stop this thing!?

BOOM!

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sushie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Watt and Lakilester: WEEEE!!!!!!

End of chapter:

Why do all the chapters so far end with explosions? Why did most of the Koopalings so far have been killed? Find out on Chapter 4: A Star Spirit on Ice!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Star Spirit on Ice

Author's Note: If you people want to be cameos, ask with the Feedback thing. I'm getting tired of people asking without at least adding feedback!

Last time Mario and Co. got blown up by a train and airplane. Mario also met a new partner named Sushie. Mario and Co. killed Wendy and defeated Lava Piranha and saved Misstar. Mario and Co. are now seen on Toad Town Docks… knocked out…

Mario and Co.: XX

??? 1: Are these the guys?

??? 2: Yes! Take them to my house.

Later…

Mario: …Where are we?

Merlon: In my house!

Ninji: I need your help.

Mario: What?

Ninji: Well the Crystal King took over the Crystal Palace.

Mario: So?

Ninji: The Crystal King is a minion to Bowser.

Mario: Does he have a Star Spirit with him?

Ninji: Key words: "MINION TO BOWSER".

Mario: I don't get it.

Ninji: Flashback.

Flashback!

Bowser: Oh. Now to turn you all into cards and give them to my strongest minions and let Mario have a chance to stop me so he goes around the Mushroom Kingdom, beats my minions, and fights and beats me!

Eldstar: You fiend!

Bowser: I wish they were cards!

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

Mamar: (Curse you!)

Skolar: (We'll escape!)

Bowser: Take them Kammy!

Kammy: Yes my lord!

Kammy takes the cards and Bowser and Kammy fly away to Bowser's Castle.

End of another stupid Flashback!

(Hey that's not nice!)

No one cares!

(I do!)

Except you!

Mario: …That was weird.

Ninji: I know. Now follow me.

Mario and Co. follow the Ninji down to the sewers.

Meanwhile…

General Guy: …Ow… wait… this is Lavalava Island! But where am I?

Tribal Guy: You are the great god! We shall serve under your command!

General Guy: …Sweet.

Another Meanwhile…

Huff N' Puff: …Ow, luckily I reassembled myself. But where is this place?

Tuff Puff: An unknown part of Sky Land sir.

Huff N' Puff: I see…

Back to Mario and Co….

Mario: So where are we?

Ninji: Under Toad Town! This blue door will lead you to Shiver City. Around there is Starborn Valley, which is where I live.

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co. head through the door and pipe inside, find a Super Block to power up Watt so now she knows Mega Shock. Now Mario and Co. are in Shiver City.

Mario: It's cold!

Mario and Co. head towards the gate to Starborn Valley but…

Penguin Guard: No one can pass by order of the mayor! Go away!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. head to the Mayor's House by asking directions.

Mario: Where is the Mayor's house?

Penguin: In front of you moron!

Mario: Oh… I knew that…

Penguin: …

Mario and Co. go in.

Mayor Penguin's Wife: Hello weird travelers!

Mario: Can you open the gate?

Mayor Penguin's Wife: Sorry, only my husband can do that. He is in the backroom.

Mario and Co. enter the backroom.

Mayor Penguin: Hello travelers!

Mario: Hello, can you open the…

Than Mayor Penguin's Wife comes in and hits Mayor Penguin with a Frying Pan and gives it too Mario.

Mayor Penguin's Wife: HELP! SOMEONE KILLED MAYOR PENGUIN!

Police Penguin: Are you the wife of Mayor Penguin?

Mayor Penguin's Wife: Yes.

Police Penguin: You're under arrest for trying to kill Mayor Penguin again, over.

Mayor Penguin's Wife: Why did you say over?

Police Penguin: I said over because I like saying over! Over! Over! Over! Over! Over!

Mayor Penguin's Wife: …

Police Penguin takes Mayor Penguins Wife to a prison.

Mayor Penguin: …Ow…

Mario: Can you open the gate to Starborn Valley?

Mayor Penguin: Sure!

Mario and Co. head to the gate and enter a new area which has…

Mario and Co.: BOWSER JR.!

Bowser Jr.: Hooray for being one of the author's favorite characters! Now I have MORE HP!

Mario: Crud…

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 40HP

Watt: 35HP

Bowser Jr.: 85HP

Mario: Crud…

Mario defends!

Watt defends!

Bowser Jr. paints Fire Goop! The Fire Goop turns into a monster!

Fire Goop Monster: 50HP

Mario: Double crud…

Mario and Watt defend again!

Bowser Jr.: PERIL SHELL TOSS!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!!!

Watt: 1HP PERIL!!!

Bowser Jr.: 1HP

Fire Goop Monster: 1HP

Mario: That was stupid!

Bowser Jr.: No it wasn't! Now it's Fire Goop Monster's turn!

Mario: Triple Crud… wait…

Fire Goop Monster: ROAR!

Mario: 1HP! PERIL!!!

Bowser Jr.: HUH!?

Mario: Superguard!

Bowser Jr.: Err…

Bowser Jr. paints something purple!

Purple Thing: Buh huh huh!

Mario: It's Lord Crump!

Lord Crump: Die!

Mario: SUPERGUARD!!!!

Lord Crump: 29HP

Mario: Now to kill the main boss!

Bowser Jr.: CRUD!

Mario: ULTRA HAMMER!

Bowser Jr.: 0HP!

Fire Goop Monster: 0HP!

Lord Crump: 0HP!

Watt: Huh?

If Bowser Jr. is defeated, everyone is defeated.

Watt: Oh.

END OF MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Bowser Jr.: Ow… I'll have my revenge!

Bowser Jr. jumps away. Mario and Co continue. They pass an area that has 6 snowmen, enter another area that has Frost Piranhas, and get to the end of that area but…

Monstar: Roar! TuRn BaCk!

Mario: No way!

Monstar: Darn! Well… I tried!

Monstar turns into a bunch of Star Kids and fly away.

Mario: Uhh…

Mario and Co. enter Starborn Valley. They are than greeted by someone who resembles Merlon.

Mario: Are you Merlon?

Merle: No I'm Merle, the son of Merlon.

Mario: Oh.

Merle: Now come to my house.

Mario and Co. follow Merle to his house while passing some interesting characters.

Sirok the Ukiki: Hi!

Ninji: Did you see a Star Kid?

Merle: We're here!

Mario and Co. enter the house.

Merle: Take this scarf!

Mario obtains a Scarf!

Mario: Neat!

Merle: I know it is.

Mario: I meant you need to make your house neater and cleaner!

Merle: …Anyways, Mayor Penguin has a Bucket you need.

Mario: Sweet!

Merle: …What's so sweet about the Bucket?

Mario: I mean this candy I'm eating is sweet!

Merle: …

Mario and Co. leave but…

???: DIE!

Mario and Co.: Ow… XX

Later…

Mario: Where are we?

??? 1: In our lord's castle!

Mario: Who is your lord?

??? 2: King Doopliss!

Mario: And who are you guys?

??? 1: I'm Nameless Minion #1!

??? 2: And I'm Nameless Minion #2!

??? 1: Anyways, why are you here!? There is a war going on!

Mario: What war?

??? 2: The Duplighost rebellion against the Crystal King!

Watt: We're here to defeat the Crystal King!

??? 1: REALLY!? Wait… why would an outsider like you want to fight him?

Mario: To rescue the Star Spirit he has!

??? 2: We don't believe you! Unless you have some proof, we'll never let you leave!

Than a blurry Kalmar appears.

Kalmar: Mario! It's me, Kalmar! The Star Spirit! Now what's taking so long? I thought you were in the Crystal Palace now and almost to the Crystal King and Lemmy! Well I got to go!

??? 1 and 2: OO

Mario and Co.: There's your proof!

??? 1: Ok! We'll let you leave!

??? 2: Go!

Mario and Co. leave. King Doopliss enters.

King Doopliss: What were you 2 yelling about?

??? 1 and 2: Nothing sir!

King Doopliss: And if you guys are called Nameless Minion, why do you have ??? 1 and ??? 2 as you names?

??? 1 and 2: Err… we don't know.

King Doopliss: Strange minions I have.

Back to Mario and Co.

Mario: There castle is in Shiver City?

Watt: How come we didn't notice it before?

Lakilester: #$#$&$#$!#$#. &#$#$$#! (Maybe they used some sort of Cloaking Device. Hey I'm speaking Shroob now!)

Mario: Oo? What did you say?

He said, "Maybe they used some sort of Cloaking Device. Hey I'm speaking Shroob now!"

Mario: Oh.

Mario and Co. go to Mayor Penguin's House.

Mayor Penguin: Hello again Mario!

Mario: Bucket?

Mayor Penguin:Eyes sort of close. I see…

Mayor Penguin heads toward his cabinet and takes out a Bucket.

Mayor Penguin: Over throwing the King?

Mario: Yes?

Mayor Penguin: Good… now put the Bucket and Scarf on the Snowmen around Shiver Trail.

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co. go to the Snowmen and find 2 without a Bucket or Scarf.

Mario: I wonder…

Mario places a Bucket on the Snowman without a Bucket and puts a Scarf on the Snowman that doesn't have a scarf.

Snowmen: THANK YOU!

The Snowmen move and make a path appear.

Mario: Oo? Snowmen that move and talk? That's new!

Mario and Co. enter and go through the Shiver Mountain Trail until they find a pit with a switch on the other side.

Mario: What do we do here?

Sushie: Throw a shell!

Mario: Good idea!

Mario looks through his pockets.

Mario: Got it!

Watt: Mario! That's not a shell! That's…

Mario throws whatever he was holding at the switch and activates it.

Watt: …You're Portable Boat…

Mario: Still worked!

Mario and Co. continue while passing local idiots.

White Clubba: Duh…

Mario and Co. continue until they come to the base of the actual mountain. They see the entrance of the Crystal Palace HIGH up.

Mario: How are we going to get up there?

Watt: …

Lakilester: …

Sushie: …

Mario: …

While Mario and Co. think, someone appears.

Lemmy: Ok guys! We have to make it in before Mario gets here!

Frost Piranha: Yes sir!

Buster Beetle: Sir! How are we going to get in?

Lemmy: How the heck should I know? I barely even make any appearances in games anymore!

Frost Piranha: What about Super Princess Peach?

Lemmy: I was never even seen in that game! Why did you bring it up?

Frost Piranha: You were supposed to be the boss of World 3 in that game!

Lemmy: OO

Ludwig: Gasp!

Larry: Gasp!

Morton: Gasp!

Bowser Jr.: Gasp!

Peach: Gasp!

Bowser: Gasp!

Mario: Gasp!

Mario's Partners: Gasp!

Lemmy: What's with the gasping!? And where did you all come from anyways!?

Koopalings: We don't know!

Bowser Jr.: I was already here!

Peach: I don't know!

Bowser: I like pie!

Mario and Co.: We were already here also!

Lemmy: …

Lemmy's Army: …

Crystal King: Lemmy! You're late!

Lemmy: We have no way in!

Crystal King: Always with the excuses! Kids these days…

The Crystal King makes the Ice Stairs appear.

Crystal King: Now hurry up!

Lemmy and his Army climb the stairs.

Mario: Look! There are stairs!

Mario and Co. climb the stairs and get Mega Smash on the way.

Mario: What do you think the Crystal Palace is like?

Watt: I think it's full of mirrors!

Lakilester: $#$#$$&$&#! (I think it's crawling with treasure!)

Sushie: I think it's very cold!

Mario and Co. enter only to find…

Mario and Co.: Oo?

…The Crystal Palace is very hot (100 Degrees), doesn't have any mirrors, and has no treasure.

Mario: Excuse me, but what happened here?

Construction Koopa: Well we're on a job to get these mirrors for our boss!

Mario: Why?

Construction Koopa: To make his castle part Fun House or something.

Crazy: HURRY UP! I want these mirrors now!

Mario and Co.: …

Mario and Co. continue through the door on the front wall and find a room with a key.

Mario: Oo? I read the guide for the original game! This isn't the right room!

The author is too lazy to find a map of the Crystal Palace. So live with the random rooms! The only rooms the author knows of is the Albino Dino's Room, The Crystal King's Room, and the Duplighost and Bombette Room.

Mario: Oh.

Mario grabs the Blue Key that's in the room and goes through the Blue Door and finds a room with a few more Construction Koopas taking down the mirror. There are no Duplighosts since they are all rebelling against the Crystal King.

Mario: …You know what? We could've just skipped this room entirely!

Mario and Co. go back, and through the door in the back and find another room only with an X-Shaped Board.

Mario: Hmm… Author! We have no way to continue!

Than P.T. comes in, grabs the Thwomp from earlier, and drops it on the floor.

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co. go through the hole and find skeletons.

Mario: Huh?

Swoopula Ghost: The Crystal King never fed us and he stuffed us down into a place where no one can leave!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue, find a P-Up, D-Down Badge (or was it P-Down D-Up?) continue, and go through the door they entered earlier only they find some of the floor missing.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. jump down the hole and find the Red Key.

Mario: I know where this goes.

Mario and Co. continue, press the switch which changes the Blue Door into the Red Door and they continue. Next they find a few White Clubbas.

White Clubbas: Duh… you're Mario!

Mario: I jumped down the pit!

White Clubbas: Duh… thanks Mario!

Mario: …

The White Clubbas jump down the hole, which make the statue go down the hole.

Mario: Good thing the mirrors are gone!

Mario and Co. go through the door on the other side of the room and finds another room without a mirror, and a switch.

Mario: …

Mario goes through the crack with a Bomb, grabs Triple Dip, gets out, and goes through the door. Now Mario and Co. are in a room where they have to kick a Koopa Shell.

Mario: I know…

Mario kicks a shell and…

BOOM!

Shell: I'm the real shell!

Shell: No I am!

Mario: I thought all the Duplighosts went against the Crystal King!

Shells: We're just lost.

The Shells (AKA Duplighosts) go away.

Mario: Strange minions that guy has.

Mario and Co. continue and find a few more rooms only with Mini and Mega Albino Dino statue.

Mario: Hmm… I think if I push the small statue in the back, I'll be able to move the big one!

Mario does so and it works.

Mario: It worked! Now to go down the hole!

Mario and Co. go down the hole and find a Palace Key!

Mario: Great! We're almost out of here!

Mario and Co. go through the locked door and find 3 Albino Dino, 3 Albino Dino Statues, and the door to the room before the Crystal King's room.

Albino Dino: You can't pass until you solve our puzzle! If you solve our puzzle, you'll be able to continue!

Mario: This is easy!

Mario pushes all the statues over the tiles and a staircase appears.

Mario: Yes!

Mario and Co. continue and heal. Mario and Co. are now in the Crystal King's Arena.

Crystal King: So you have come at last!

Mario: What do you think?

Crystal King: Yes.

Mario: Right.

Lemmy: Just forget the talking and let's start fighting!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 45HP

Watt: 40HP

Crystal King: 70HP

Lemmy: 30HP DOUBLED! 60HP

Mario: Why was Lemmy's HP doubled?

It's snowing!

Mario: Oh.

Watt: Electro Dash!

Crystal King: 65HP!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Crystal King: 55HP

Mario: He's a pushover!

Crystal King: CRYSTAL BITS!

The Crystal Bits appear!

Circle Crystal Bit: 1HP

Diamond Crystal Bit: 1HP

Square Crystal Bit: 1HP

Lemmy: FREEZE GUN!

Watt: 35HP!

Watt: Thankfully, my mom was a Hot Head, so I don't get frozen easily!

Lemmy: Dang!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Crystal King: 45HP

Watt: MEGA SHOCK!

Crystal King has been paralyzed!

Lemmy has been paralyzed!

The Crystal Bits have been defeated!

Crystal King and Lemmy: DANG!

Mario: Good job Watt! MEGA SMASH!

Crystal King: 35HP!

Paralyze: 2 Turn(s) remain.

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Crystal King: 25HP!

Crystal King: Hey! How come my defense doesn't help!?

You think I'd be willing to do math? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!?!?!?!

Crystal King: …

Watt: Electro Dash!

Crystal King: 20HP!

Paralyze: 1 Turn(s) remain.

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Crystal King: 10HP!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Crystal King: 5HP!

Crystal King and Lemmy are no longer paralyzed!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Crystal King: 0HP!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LORD BOWSER! FORGIVE ME!!!!

The Crystal King melts into a puddle!

Lemmy: DANG!

Mario: Go Pokeball!

Mario throws a Pokeball that had a Sunflora!

Mario: Use Sunny Day!

Sunflora: Insert Sunflora's Voice Saying "Sunflora" here

Lemmy: NOO!!

Lemmy: 60HP DIVIDED! 30HP!

Watt: Turbo Charge!

OOO!

Mario's attack +1 for 3 turns!

Lemmy: Ball Toss!

Mario: 40HP

Watt: 30HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Lemmy: 19HP

Lemmy: I thought you weren't using math!

So what?

Lemmy: …

Mario: Yay! The author is letting me win!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Lemmy: 14HP

Lemmy: Freeze Gun!

Mario: 35HP!

Lemmy: …DANG! I forgot to add ice! Now it's just very cold water!

Mario: Bye Lemmy! MEGA SMASH!

Lemmy: 4HP!

Watt: Electro Dash!

Lemmy: 0HP!!!!!

Lemmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Puddle: Err…

Lemmy: …NO! I can't take this! I'm too shamed now!

Lemmy jumps off the cliff…

Mario: …

Puddle: Uhh… just take the Star Spirit.

Mario: Yes! Definitely NO explosion this time!

Than a Construction Koopa comes in.

Construction Koopa: YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE!?

Mario: Yes!

Construction Koopa: We're blowing up the Crystal Palace!

Mario and Co. and Puddle: WHAT!?!?!!?!!?!?!!!!?!?!!?

Construction Koopa: The boss said now that we are done getting the mirrors, he said we can blow this place sky high!

Mario and Co. and Puddle: …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Mario: AHH!

Sushie: AHH!

Watt: WEEE!!!

Lakilester: $! (WEEE!)

Puddle: …

End of Chapter:

Why am I still asking these questions? What's Lakilester's next speech type? Did Lemmy survive? Did the Crystal King reform? Find out on Chapter 5: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress

Last time, Mario and Co. beat the Crystal King and Lemmy and rescued the Star Spirit Kalmar. They also got blown up from the bomb inside the palace after the Construction Koopas got the mirrors. Now Mario and Co. are blasted ALL the way to Goomba Village.

Mario and Co. without Watt and Lakilester: …hhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Watt and Lakilester: …eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

BOOM!

Mario: XX

Goombaria: IT'S MARIO! SOMEONE HELP!

Later…

Mario: Ugh… where are we?

Toad: In Goomba Village!

Mario: Hey! Why can't I move!?

Toad: RPG Laws and Adventure Game Laws clearly state, that you can't get off the bed until your fully healed!

Mario: …

Hours later…

Mario: …

Toad: Thank you for using the Toad House! Now go away!

Mario and Co. leave the house. Mario approaches Goompapa.

Mario: Uhh… is this the way out?

Goompapa: Yes indeed!

Mario: Can I go?

Goompapa: No!

Mario: Why?

Goompapa: RPG Laws and Adventure Game laws clearly state that you can't leave certain places until you do something!

Mario: …What problem is here?

Goompapa: Goompa is missing!

Mario: How do you know? And can't you rescue him yourself?

Goompapa: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Mario: …

Lakilester: I get to say something! SOMETHING!

Mario: Ugh… P.T.'s Kylie Koopa Speech.

Lakilester: Well let's go! GO!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. go inside the house and ask where Goompa was.

Mario: Where was Goompa last?

Gooma: This forest use to be all city! Far as the eye could see!

Mario: …Well?

Gooma: I knitted your socks Goombario!

Mario: …

Goomama: Don't mind her, she's just deaf. Now what can I do you for?

Mario: …Goompa?

Goomama: You're looking for Goompa? Great! He was on the Veranda!

Mario and Co, go to the Veranda but…

Mario: …

Sushie: …

Watt: Yay!

Lakilester: Yay! YAY!

Mario: …AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mario and Co. fall down.

Mario: AHHHHHHHHH!!!

BOOM!

Mario: …Ow…

Goompa: Hi I'm Goompa! Are you rescuing me like Goompapa said?

Mario: Yes… how did you know?

Goompa: Magic!

Mario: …How can you use magic?

Goompa: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Mario: …

Goompa: Now rescue me!

Mario: Ok…

Goompa: You need to find a Hammer to move on!

Mario: But we have a Hammer!

Goompa: Too Ultra!

Than a random Hammer Bro. walks by and whacks the Block in the way.

Mario: …

Goompa: Good job!

???: HOLD IT!

Mario: Oh no, not again…

Bowser Jr.: I'M BACK!

Mario: Ugh…

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Flavio enters.

Flavio: Flavio says Flavio wants to fight!

Mario: 45HP

Lakilester: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: 99HP

Flavio: 30HP

Bowser Jr.: v I have the maximum HP!

Mario: VV Ugh…

Flavio pulls out the Flaming Sword that was made from the screaming souls of his former crewmates from Flame Chocobo's Scribble.

Flavio: NOW WE DUEL!

Everyone: Oo? Why are you fighting in the first place?

Flavio: Flavio is bored!

Everyone: …

Mario: Mega Smash!

Flavio: 20HP

Lakilester: Spiny Surge! SURGE!

Bowser Jr.: 94HP

Flavio: 15HP

Flavio: Ouch I say! DIE!

Lakilester: 1HP PERIL!!!!

Mario: OO His sword does 99 of our HP!

Bowser Jr.: v Yay for the author!

Mario: Curse you author!

Just for that, I'm doing this!

The Author attacks Mario with HOLY AUTHOR POWER!!!!!!!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!

Bowser Jr.: v

Mario: Ow…

Bowser Jr.: Goop Shot!

Mario 0HP!

Mario: …

Mario is revived!

Bowser Jr.: What?

Mario does have Life Shrooms.

Mario: I actually forgot about them! Mega Smash

Flavio: 5HP

Oh wait… I forgot Lakilester is revived too.

Lakilester: Spiny Surge! SURGE!

Bowser Jr.: 89HP

Flavio: 0HP!

Flavio: Flavio will remember this!

Flavio runs away to Rogueport.

Mario: Anyways…

Bowser Jr.: Paint!

Bowser Jr. paints the Paint Monster!

Paint Monster: -1HP

Mario: Oo?

That means he is invincible.

Mario: 

Lakilester: Spiny Flip! FLIP!

Bowser Jr.: 84HP

Mario: Mega Smash!

Bowser Jr.: 74HP

Bowser Jr.: Thief Shell Toss!

Mario: 40HP

Bowser Jr. stole a Life Shroom!

Paint Monster: ROAR!

Paint Monster is charging!

Mario: Mega Smash!

Bowser Jr.: 64HP

Lakilester: Spiny Flip! FLIP!

Bowser Jr.: 59HP

Bowser Jr.: PERIL SHELL TOSS!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!

Lakilester: 1HP PERIL!

Bowser Jr.: 1HP

Paint Monster: -1HP

Mario: Stupid move. Ultra Hammer!

Bowser Jr.: 0HP!

Bowser Jr. is revived!

Mario: …I forgot he stole that Life Shroom.

Bowser Jr.: 10HP

Paint Monster; ROAR!

Paint Monster is charging!

Mario: Mega Smash!

Bowser Jr.: 0HP!

Bowser Jr.: Grr… I'll remember this!

Bowser Jr. jumps away!

Paint Monster: …

Paint Monster is destroyed!

MINI BOSS BATTLE END!

Mario: That was strange…

Goompa: You're slow! I'm already back at the village!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. go all the way back to the village.

Goombario: Goompa! You're safe!

Mario: Say couldn't you guys save Goompa yourself?

Goombario: Three different ways to tell you…

Mario: DON'T TELL ME! Reason one, you all are lazy! Reason two, RPG Laws ands Adventure Laws clearly state that the main character has to rescue the people! Reason three; do not question things you cannot understand!

Goombario: Exactly.

Mario: …

Goombario: Now I join you!

Mario: Ok.

Goombario joins the Party! In battle he can Headbonk stuff and Tattle on them! Outside of battle, he can say useless things! Sometimes he says helpful things… but mostly useless things.

Goombario: I don't get it…

Also various blunt objects will fall on him!

Goombario: WHAT!?

Mr. Big Shoe falls on Goombario, than Mr. Weight falls on Mr. Big Shoe and Goombario.

Goombario: Ow…

Mario: …We'll be going now.

Goompapa: You still can't leave!

Mario: Why?

Goompapa: Because you have to beat…

Background changes…

Goompapa: …A QUIZ!

Mario: …

Goompapa: Question 1: Why are you on this quest?

A: None of the above.

B: To revive a 1000-Year old demon.

C: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

D: Pie…

Mario: A.

Goompapa: HA! That was a trick question! It said "None of the ABOVE."! Nothing is above it! You lose that question!

Mario: …

Goompapa: Question 2: Listen to this laugh: "Buh huh huh!" Who says that?

A: Lord Crumpet

B: Lord Crumple

C: Lord Person-Who-Hates-Being-Called-Lord-Crumpet-In-Maguskoopa's-Fun-Fiction

D: Lord Crump

Mario: D.

Goompapa: Ok! Question 3: What's messed up here?

A: There isn't supposed to be a quiz here.

B: This entire Fun Fiction.

C: The fact that Mario can talk.

D: "It's Lord Crumpet- I mean, CRUMP!"

Mario: D.

Goompapa: Correct! That's from an interview! Question 4: Who says, "Flavio says Flavio is the answer to this question!"

A: Lord Crump

B: Goompapa

C: Flavio

D: Lord Crump, Grodus, Petunia, Lily, Wise Wisterwood, Mario, TEC, the Shadow Queen, The King, the announcer guy on commercials, HAHAHAHA!, and E.Gadd

Mario: C.

Goompapa: NOOOOOOOOO! You passed! Now you can continue!

Background changes back.

Mario: …Freak.

Mario and Co. continue and kill Goombas along the way. Mario and Co. enter Red and Blue Goomba's battle place.

Red Goomba: You can't pass!

POOF!

Red Goomba: Grr… I HATE EVERYONE!

POOF!

Blue Goomba: Sniff WAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mario: Uhh…

Mario ignores him and throws him in Blue Goomba's Mouth.

Red Goomba: Your saliva feels like dying! AND I HATE THAT!

What the? That doesn't make sense! It's supposed to be Stomach Acid!

Red Goomba: So?

…

Blue Goomba: I'm so sad! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Mario and Co. enter the area with The Goomba King's Fortress.

Goomba King: You defeated my minions!

Mario: …

Red and Blue Goomba: Someone used the Vibe Scepter on us! Now it wore off!

Mario: Oh… that explains why you were acting weird.

Red and Blue Goomba: FUSION!

Red and Blue Goomba combine and make a Purple Goomba.

Purple Goomba: I shall destroy you!

Goomba King: Hey your not Blue or Red Goomba! DIE!

The Goomba King kills Purple Goomba than chucks Purple Goomba off the cliff. Than the Goomba King jumps down after it and dies.

Mario: Why is everything getting so random/stupider than usual?

I'm bored…

Mario: Oh.

Mario checks the bushes and presses the switch that came out, than the Goomba King appears from the Fortress.

Mario: Oo? I thought you fell off the cliff!

Goomba King: No that was my clone!

Mario: …

Goomba King: YOU WHAT!? I must protect the Fortress!

Mario: What did we do?

Lakilester: I don't know! KNOW!

Goombario: I don't know!

Watt: I don't know!

Sushie: I don't know!

Mario: …

BOOM!

The tower falls and makes a bridge to the other side.

Mario: Let's go.

Mario and Co. enter the Fortress and find…

Goomba Kings: HI MARIO!

Mario: …How many of you are there?

Goomba King #9348726382: About 23109130192938324239742384720 of us there was 23109130192938324239742384722 of us, but those 2 died for no reason!

Mario: How is it physically possible to fit all you Goomba Kings in here?

Goomba Kings: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. leave but find…

Boom-Boom: If you want to pass, you have to beat me first!

Mario jumps on Boom-Boom 3 times and a ? Ball appears. Mario than grabs it.

BOOM!

The Goomba Kings' Fortress explodes sending all the Goomba Kings everywhere. It also send Mario and Co. to Koopa Village.

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sushie and Goombario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Watt: WEEEEEE!!!

Lakilester: WEEEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEEE!

Random Guy: Wii!

Mario: Ow…

Koopa: Hello! Welcome to Koopa Village!

Mario: Is there a problem?

Koopa: Nope! We killed all the Fuzzies except for Kooper.

Mario: Who is Kooper?

Koopa: Kooper is a blue shelled Koopa that lives in that house over there.

The Koopa points to a HUGE Mansion.

Mario: OO Doesn't he have servants?

Koopa: What? Oh I was pointing at the place next to it!

The Koopa points to a cardboard box.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. go to the box.

Kooper: STAY OUT!

Mario and Co. enter.

Kooper: Hello! Would you like some tea?

Mario: Oo? What happened to the Fuzzy?

Kooper: He is having tea!

Fuzzy: Quite so!

Mario: …You're supposed to join us.

Kooper: All right.

Kooper joins the Party! In battle he can attack an enemy on the ground with his Shell Toss! Or he can attack all ground enemies with his Power Shell! Outside of battle, he can kicked to far away places and grab things or hit switches!

Mario: Now we go to Koopa Bros. Fortress!

Kooper: How do you know?

Mario: The title of this Chapter says "Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress!"!

Kooper: Oh! It's over there!

Kooper points to a Fortress about 100 steps away.

Mario: Now that is some Fortress!

Kooper: Actually, I was pointing at the place next to it!

Kooper points to an even bigger Fortress that's about 1000 steps away.

Mario: OO

Mario and Co. walk to the Fortress…

Meanwhile…

General Guy: All right men! Did you prepare the ship?

Tribal Guy: Yes oh great god!

General Guy: Great!

Back to Mario and Co…

Mario: We're finally here…

Black Ninja Koopa: ACK IT'S MARIO!

POOF!

Black Ninja Koopa: sniff WAHHHHHHHH!!!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. pass him and enter the Fortress.

Mario: We're in! Now where do we go?

Mario and Co. notice a sleeping Koopa.

Koopa: Zzz…

Mario: Uhh…

Koopa: Zzz…

POOF!

Koopa: I'm so happy! I'm giving you a present!

The Koopa gives Mario the key.

Mario: Uhh… thanks?

Mario and Co. enter and find more Koopas.

Green Ninja Koopa: IT'S MARIO! Throw this key in the cell darn it!

POOF!

Green Ninja Koopa: Yawn I'm so sleepy…

Green Ninja Koopa falls asleep.

Green Ninja Koopa: Zzz…

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and enter a room with those weird stairs.

Mario: DIE KOOPA!

Koopa: NO!

POOF!

Koopa: ME ANGRY! ME KILL!

Mario: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?

The author got Super Princess Peach.

Mario: So?

That means the author heard about the Vibe Scepter, so now he went to Vibe Island and got it. Now he's using it like crazy, which he is, on this chapter.

Mario: Why?

The Koopa Bros.' colors! They almost match the colors of the Vibes.

Mario: Oh… Black is the one right?

Yes. Red will get Angry, Green will get Calm, Yellow will get Happy, and Black will get Gloom.

Mario: Ok, that makes sense. Now back to the battle… DIE!

Koopa: OW! ME KILL!

The Koopa charges at Mario but misses completely and dies.

Mario: I knew it…

Than a switch falls from the sky.

Mario: Switch!

Mario presses the switch and the stairs go down.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. go down the stairs and into an open room full of Angry Koopa Troopas and 1 Happy Paratroopa.

Angry Koopas: WE'RE SO ANGRY!

Happy Paratroopa: I'm so happy!

Angry Koopas: DIE!

The Koopas kill each other and make the doors come down.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and find a room with Firebars, a Key, and a thin stripe of the floor. Mario and Co. manage to get to the key without getting burned, except Goombario got burned 10 times.

Goombario: …

Mario and Co. go back and go up that stairs and into the next room. In that very room, someone was making a trap.

Yellow Ninja Koopa: Perfect! Now to…

POOF!

Yellow Ninja Koopa: I'm so happy!

Yellow Ninja Koopa floats all the way to the top of the room. Than Mario and Co. go all the way to the top and hit the ? Block that Yellow Ninja Koopa used to activate the trap.

Mario: …What kind of idiot makes a trapdoor that opens away from the person?

Yellow Ninja Koopa (From the top of the room): Could you jump in it?

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co. jump down the hole and find themselves in a prison.

Bombette: Hi! We're locked in a dungeon that is cracked so a Bob-omb can blow up that part of the wall and let everyone escape! But we can't escape!

Mario: …Did you try exploding that crack over there?

Bombette: Why didn't I think of that?

Bombette goes over to the crack and blows it up and makes a hole in the wall.

Bombette: Thanks! I'll join you!

Bombette joins the Party! In battle she can Body Slam her opponents or explode them with her Bomb attack! Outside of battle, she can explode cracked walls!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue and go back to the room where they fell. Than Mario and Co. enter the room where Green Ninja Koopa put the key, only on the 2nd Floor. Mario and Co. manage to get across. Than Mario and Co. continue until they find another switch and another locked door.

Mario: Press switch…

The stairs go down. Mario and Co. go down and enter the room where Green Ninja Koopa put the key… and himself…

Green Ninja Koopa: Zzz…

Mario: …

Mario blows up the wall with Bombette and takes the key and goes back up the stairs and opens the door. Now they find themselves at the beginning of the Fortress only on the 2nd floor.

Mario: Another switch…

Mario presses the switch, which makes the stairs from the water go up. Mario and Co. continue and take the Hammer Charge Badge and then exit to an outside part of the Fortress.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue but…

Red Ninja Koopa: HOLD IT! You can't continue! Alright boys, open fire!

Black Ninja Koopa: But I'm so sad! WAHHHHHHHH!!!

Green Ninja Koopa: Zzz…

Yellow Ninja Koopa: I'm so happy!

Mario: How did they get up here?

Red Ninja Koopa: Magic!

Mario: But you guys don't know magic!

Red Ninja Koopa: …It's called Ninja Magic! It's also called Stealth!

Mario: Ah…

Red Ninja Koopa: Ok…OPEN FIRE ALREADY!

Bill Blaster: You forgot to put in Bullet Bills!

Red Ninja Koopa: Crud…

The Koopa Bros. escape, except for Green, he was dragged in by Yellow.

Mario: Odd…

Partners: Yes they are!

Lakilester: ARE!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. follow the Koopa Bros. and enter their arena.

Larry: Finally! I got bored!

Koopa Bros.: GET IN HERE!

Larry: Fine…

Larry goes to the backside of the arena.

Mario: Guess we wait…

Hours later…

Mario and Co.: Zzz…

Koopa Bros. and Larry: WE'RE READY!

Mario: Huh…? Oh right! WE FIGHT!

Bowser???: GWAHAHAHA!!! I'm Bowser! Now we fight!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 45HP

Bombette: 40HP

Bowser???: 10HP

Mario: You're kidding… right?

Nope!

Mario: …This will be easy! MEGA SMASH!

Bowser??? 0HP!

BOOM!

Koopa Bros. and Larry: NOW WE FIGHT!

POOF!

With the Koopa Bros.' Vibe Power, their HP has risen!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: 30HP

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 30HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 30HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 30HP

Larry: 20HP

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: Grr… ATTACK!

The Koopa Bros. stack each other and do their special attack, only different.

Koopa Bros.: VIBE SHELL SPIN!

Mario: 41HP

Bombette: 36HP

Mario is Calm!

Bombette is Angry!

Bombette: Grr…

BOOM!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: 25HP

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 25HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 25HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 25HP

The Koopa Bros. have been flipped!

Larry: How did you hurt them all?

Mario: Probably the vibe… Zzz…

Mario is asleep!

Mario recovers from all the damage from earlier!

Larry: Wand Blast!

Mario: Zzz…

Larry's attack was useless!

Larry: Why?

Did you notice the Calm Bubble around him?

Larry: No.

Well he has a Calm Bubble around him! You know like Bowser 2 and Gooper Blooper!

Larry: Oh…

Mario: Zzz…

Bombette: Grr…

BOOM!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: 20HP

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 20HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 20HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 20HP

Larry: 15HP

Larry: Apparently, the rage makes her Bomb have a higher explosion attack radius.

Bingo.

Larry: Wand Blast!

Bombette: 31HP

Mario: Wakes up!

Bombette: ARGH! DIE!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: 10HP

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 10HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 10HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 10HP

Larry: 7HP

Larry: …Attacking her made us lose half our HP!

Mario: I feel better! MEGA SMASH!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: 0HP!

Angry Red Ninja Koopa: ARGH!!!!

Bombette is no longer Angry!

Larry: Wand Blast!

Mario: 40HP

The Koopa Bros. got up!

Mario: Luckily, I kept this in my hat since Mario Bros.!

Author's Note: Yes I do mean Mario Bros., not Super Mario Bros.

Mario pulls out… a POW Block!

BOOM!

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 8HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 8HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 8HP

Larry: 5HP

The Koopa Bros. have been flipped!

Bombette: Change partner!

Bombette changes to Kooper!

Kooper: 40HP

Kooper: Power Shell!

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 5HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 5HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 5HP

Larry: 2HP

Larry: Plant Seeds!

Larry plants seeds everywhere!

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: WAH!!!

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa's Tears made all the seeds grow into Piranha Plants!

Larry: ATTACK!

Mario 20HP

Kooper: 20HP

The Piranha Plants die!

Mario: Ow… Jump!

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 3HP

Kooper: Power Shell!

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 2HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: 0HP

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 2HP

Larry: 0HP

Calm Green Ninja Koopa: My Calmness is gone!

Larry: NO! I've been defeated!

Larry runs off but lands in lava…

The Koopa Bros. got up!

Kooper: Power Shell!

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: 0HP!

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: 0HP!

Happy Yellow Ninja Koopa: I lost my Happy!

Gloom Black Ninja Koopa: I lost my Gloom!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Koopa Bros.: AHHHHHHHH!!!

The Koopa Bros. fly into their own dungeon.

Mario: Finally!

Eldstar: Thank you!

Mario: And 100 no explosion!

Eldstar: That reminds me; the author bribed me with 1 Star Coin to do something for him.

Mario: What?

Eldstar: An explosion!

Mario: OH NO! RUN!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mario: MUST YOU END ALL THE CHAPTERS WITH EXPLOSIONS!?!?!?!?

Yes I have to.

End of Chapter:

…What? I have no questions this time!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba

Last time I actually didn't ask any questions! Happies! Also Mario and Co. were exploded out of Koopa Bros. Fortress… Now we see them in Toad Town Square…

Mario and Co.: XX

Later…

Mario: Ow… I think we forgot something in Pleasant Path…

Mario and Co. try to go to Pleasant Path but…

Red Spotted Black Toad: You can't go to Koopa Bros. Fortress!

Mario: Didn't we kill you guys?

Green Spotted Black Toad: Oh right!

The Black Toads disappear.

Mario: …Forget Pleasant Path…

Meanwhile…

Peach: Finally! It's been about 2 chapters since I was last seen!

No one cares. Now go to the Quiz Room.

Peach: Ok.

Peach and Twink go to the Quiz Room. How they got past the locked door without getting Gourmet Guy's Key, we'll never know.

Hammer Bro.: Whoa! It's Princess Peach! Die!

Koopatrol: Easy! We need another contestant!

Hammer Bro.: You win this round!

The Koopatrol, Peach, and the Hammer Bro. enter the Quiz Panel thingies.

Peach: Isn't the Hammer Bro. supposed to be quizzing us?

Hammer Bro.: Silence nonbeliever!

Peach: What's up with him?

Koopatrol: He's the Hammer Bro. from P.T.'s Fun Fiction, Paper Mario Brothers 2: Pinheads in Time. You know the one from the Vim Factory!

Peach: Oh. That explains the P.T. like behavior! But than who's quizzing us?

Koopatrol: That guy!

Crazy: Howdy do!

Peach: Why is the author quizzing us?

Crazy: I like quizzes! NOW ANSWER WORMS!

Peach: You didn't ask a question yet!

Crazy: LIAR! Question 1, what is the winner of this quiz going to get?

A: Sneaky Parasol

B: Pie

C: Bowser

D: An All Expense Paid Trip to Isle Delfino

E: An Appearance in the Comic Series Crazy and E-Man Are Making

F: GDFGDSGSDBHDFD!

BUZZ!

Peach: A.

Crazy: Holey Moley! You answered correctly! Now I shock you!

Peach: BLAGIDIBLAGIDIBLAGADIBLAGIDIAAAG!!!

Crazy: Question 2, what kind of Magic Wand did I use on the Koopa Bros.?

A: The Vibe Scepter

B: Grass Land Wand

C: Magikoopa Wand

D: Star Rod

E: The King

F: DSFDDFDFSV

BUZZ!

Koopatrol: A!

Crazy: Correct! You win a cookie!

Koopatrol: Yay!

Peach: That's not fair!

Crazy; Holy Moley! She used the tone! I shock you again!

Peach: BLAGIDIBLAGIDIBLAGADIBLAGIDIAAAG

Crazy: Question 3, which tourist will become a cameo in this chapter?

A: Flame Chocobo

B: P.T.-from-another-dimension-kind-of-like-his-alter-ego

C: E-Man

D: Dark Koopa

E: King Doopliss

F: The Dryest Bones

BUZZ!

Koopatrol: F.

Crazy: Correct! You win another cookie!

Peach: …

Crazy: Holy Moley! She said, "…"! I shock you again!

Peach: BLAGIDIBLAGIDIBLAGADIBLAGIDIAAAG

Crazy: Question 4, which of these sentences does P.T. use the most in Fun Fictions?

A: You can't tell what Dracula what to do! Dracula's a grown man! He can do what he wants!

B: Silence nonbeliever!

C: TEH CLOSET!

D: JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

E: TEH CLOSET AGAIN!

F: Lost in the sea of randomness

Hammer Bro.: SILENCE NONBELIEVER!

Crazy: Correct! But since you didn't use the buzzer, you win a cookie!

Hammer Bro.: Yay!

Peach: Shouldn't you be shocking him?

Crazy: Holy Moley! She's telling me what to do! I shock you again!

Peach: BLAGIDIBLAGIDIBLAGADIBLAGIDIAAAG

Crazy: Last question, which place has the next Star Spirit imprisoned?

A: Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch

B: Flower Fields and Cloudy Climb

C: Lavalava Island and Mt. Lavalava

D: Shiver Mountain and the Crystal Palace

E: Pleasant Path and Koopa Bros. Fortress

F: Under Peach's Dress

BUZZ!

Peach: A.

Crazy: Holy Moley! She answered another question right! I…

Peach: SHOCK YOU AGAIN! I KNOW! NOW I'M LEAVING!

Peach and Twink leave.

Crazy: …I actually was going to say, "I give you a Sneaky Parasol!"…

Back with Peach…

Peach: Twink, tell Mario to go to Forever Forest.

Twink: Ok.

Back to Mario and Co…

Mario: Author! Where are we supposed to go?

WAIT!

Mario: BUT I CAN'T! ARGH!

BOOM!

OO

Watt: Uhh…

…Someone bring out the Auto Mario Maker!

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Pushes Button POOF!

Alright! This time Mario, don't explode!

Mario: Ok.

Alright now you…

Mario's Head pops off.

…wait. No, no, no! Don't put back the Auto Mario Maker! Bring it back out here!

Pushes button BOOM!

Ugh! What happened now?

Guy who pushed the Auto Mario Maker in: Blew up.

AGH! Bring in the Emergency Auto Mario Maker!

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Pushes Button POOF!

Alright… now is your head about to pop off?

Mario: No.

Good!

Mario: Guess we wait.

Twink: MARIO!

Mario: Hi Twink!

Twink: Forever Forest!

Mario: Ok!

Mario and Co. go to Forever Forest… but get hopelessly lost…

Mario: We're lost!

Goombario: How many times have we passed that sign?

A tree falls on Goombario.

Goombario: …

Mario: I have an idea!

Mario pulls out his Chainsaw!

Mario: TIME TO CHOP SOME WOOD!

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Mario cuts down the entire forest and sees a mansion.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue but…

???: Hello ladies, gentlemen, and stupid crazy chainsaw using idiot!

Mario and Co.: Hello!

Boo: Go to Boo's Mansion.

Mario: Why?

Boo: Than I, Bootler, won't have to say Zeeky Boogy Doog!

Mario: But you just said…

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mario and Co. land in front of Boo's Mansion.

Mario: Stupid Boo…

Bootler: Thank you for coming! Now go to the 3rd Floor!

Mario: Couldn't you just take us up to the 3rd Floor?

Bootler: Do not question things you cannot understand.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. enter and…

Mario: Hmm… I know!

Mario Super Jumps all the way to the 3rd Floor.

Bootler: Congratulations! You win a Tourist that has been waiting patiently to be a cameo!

The Dryest Bones: I'm a 1 use item!

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co. enter the doors and find a green Boo, Bootler, a large Treasure Chest, a painting, a record, a sofa, a weight, and more.

Green Boo: Hi! I'm Bow. Now if you want to have me as a partner, you have to solve ALL these puzzles!

Mario: …

Hours later…

Mario: Beat all the puzzles… and I got new shoes!

Bow: Finally! Now I join you!

Skolar: What about me?

Bow: Oh… also, if you defeat a weird person named Tubba Blubba, I'll give you the Star Spirit!

Mario: Ok.

Bow joined the Party! In battle, she can attack her opponents with Slaps! Or she can hide Mario with her Outta Sight! Outside of battle, she can hide Mario away from enemies!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. go to the entrance to Gusty Gulch.

Mario: Why are we here?

Bow: This is where Tubba Blubba lives! Now… YOU STUPIDS! OPEN THE GATE!

Boos: Yes Lady Bow.

The Boos open the gate.

Mario: I'm tired! Is there anyway to get through here faster?

I know! Look! A kamikaze watermelon!

Insert Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon's Fanfare

Fooby: Wee!

Splat!

Mario: …How was that supposed to help?

The jet engine?

Mario: …Oh yeah!

Mario takes Fooby's jet engine and flies to Gust Gulch.

Mario: Hello!

Brown Boo: RUN!

Mario: Why?

Brown Boo: Tubba Blubba is here!

Mario: What's wrong with that?

Brown Boo: HE EATS BOOS!

Bow: HIDE!

Bow hides Mario. Tubba Blubba appears.

Brown Boo: HUH!? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!?

Tubba Blubba: FOOD!

Brown Boo: Oh…

GULP!

Tubba Blubba: Yum!

Tubba Blubba leaves.

Mario: …At least we know what he looks like!

Look! Another kamikaze watermelon!

Insert Fooby's Fanfare again.

Fooby: Wee!

SPLAT!

Mario: Great! A new jet engine! The other one is out of gas.

Mario and Co. fly all the way to Tubba Blubba's Castle.

Mario: TUBBA BLUBBA! COME OUT!

…

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and deal with more random rooms… like the Crystal Palace…

Mario: …Author?

Lazy…

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and find a staircase to the basement and find a treasure chest with a key.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue through the locked door in the main entrance and enter room with more stairs.

Mario: …Can I just fast forward?

Sure…

Insert fast forwarding noises here and also a fuzzy screen.

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

11 Bombs appear.

Mario: What the heck?

Bow: Oh no! You fast forwarded wrong!

BOOM!

Plit soon falls into the sun…

SPLAT!

Take 2!

Mario: I'm climbing the stairs.

Mario and Co. continue and eventually enter a room with a table.

Mario: Why are we stopping here?

Because I say so!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and eventually enter the hallway where Tubba appears. You know the one with the room with the key and that last hallway in the main entrance?

Tubba: Duh… are you Mario?

Mario: No.

Tubba: Duh… ok!

Tubba leaves.

Mario: Wow that was stupid!

Bow: Well at least he wasn't a watermelon!

Mario: …Where the heck did that come from?

Mario and Co. continue and enter the room full of Clubbas.

Mario: Whispering Shh! We have to be quiet!

Bow: Yeah! Otherwise we'll never see a kamikaze watermelon!

Mario: …What?

Insert Fooby's Fanfare again…

Fooby: Wee!

SPLAT!

Mario and Co.: Oh no!

Clubbas: FUSION!

The Clubbas fuse and create the Giant Clubba with a Banana!

Mario: Where did the banana come from?

Sorry, I'm eating a banana. What I meant to say was he was has a club with an H-Bomb instead of a spiked ball.

Mario: DON'T WHACK US!

Giant Clubba: Duh… with our combined brains, we're smart! And we're not falling for your tricks!

Mario and Co. ignore him and grab the key and leave. Mario and Co. eventually make it to Tubba Blubba's Bedroom.

Mario: TREASURE!

Mario opens the treasure chest and makes a key come out.

Key: Are you here because of the secret of Tubba Blubba which is the secret of Tubba Blubba whose secret is a secret because all secrets are secrets?

Mario: Uhh… what?

Key: Sorry… what I meant to say was I figured out that the world is going to crash into the sun in about 5 seconds!

Mario: …What?

Key: Sorry… again… what I really meant to say was, are you here to save the Star Spirit?

Mario: Yes!

Key: Ok… do you know that the only way to defeat Tubba is the secret in the Windmill?

Mario: …What secret? The author never mentioned any stinking secrets!

Key: You are a bad liar… MASTER TUBBA BLUBBA! THIEVES!

Tubba Blubba: SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!

Mario: …

Mario and Co. leave with the Key. (Yes I forgot that stupid key's name.)

Key: Hey! I can read your thoughts you know!

…Mario and Co. make it to the windmill very quickly!

Key: So?

They'll use you and you'll die!

Key: NO!

Mario opens the lock and enters the windmill.

Mario: What do you think the secret is?

Bow: Treasure?

Sushie: A plan?

Watt: Embarrassing photos?

Goombario: Toys?

Kooper: Another kamikaze watermelon?

Lakilester: An organ?

Mario and Co. except Lakilester: Oo?

Lakilester: What? It could be possible!

Mario: …You're speaking normally…

Lakilester: Yay!

Mario: Anyways, it seems these signs say something!

Sign 1: No entry allowed!

Sign 2: Really! No entry allowed!

Sign 3: Absolutely, NO ENTRY ALLOWED!

Mario: …Ignoring them…

Mario and Co. enter and find an organ… a heart to be exact.

Mario and Co. except Lakilester: Oo?

Lakilester: I was right!

Tubba's Heart: Who the &$# are you!?

Mario: Watch the cursing!

Tubba's Heart: I don't #$$#$ care!

Tubba's Heart explodes!

Mario: OO

Ludwig: I can't believe that idiot!

…Someone bring out the Auto Tubba's Heart Maker!

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Pushes Button POOF! POOF! POOF!

Guy who pushed the Auto Tubba's Heart Maker in: Uh oh…

BOOM!

What the heck is going on down there!?

POOF!

Guy who pushed the Auto Tubba's Heart Maker in: A new generic Tubba's Heart is ready!

Great!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Bow: 45HP

Tubba's Heart: 50HP

Ludwig: 40HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Ludwig: 30HP

Bow: Slap!

Ludwig: 25HP

Ludwig: Ouch! Blaster Ray!

Mario: 40HP

Tubba's Heart: CHARGE!

ATTACK +6!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Ludwig: 15HP

Bow: Outta Sight!

Mario and Bow are invisible!

Tubba's Heart: TAKE THIS!

MISS!

Ludwig: Ghost Blaster Ray!

Mario: 30HP

Mario: OUCH!

Mario and Bow are no longer invisible!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Ludwig: 5HP

Ludwig: OUCH! I'M HURTING! I'M OUT OF HERE!

Ludwig runs out of the windmill.

Tubba's Heart: Grr…

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Tubba's Heart: 40HP

Bow: Slap!

Tubba's Heart: 35HP

Tubba's Heart: CHARGE!

ATTACK +6!

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Tubba's Heart: 25HP

Bow: Outta Sight!

Mario and Bow are invisible!

Tubba's Heart: TAKE THIS!

MISS!

Mario and Bow are no longer invisible!

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Tubba's Heart: 15HP

Tubba's Heart: CHARGE!

ATTACK +6!

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Tubba's Heart: 5HP

Tubba's Heart: Ow! I'm hurting!

Tubba's Heart escapes.

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: Uhh…

Mario and Co. follow Ludwig and Tubba's Heart. Than they go outside since that's the only way out.

Tubba's Heart: WE REJOIN!

Tubba Blubba swallows his Heart.

Mario: How did you get here?

Tubba: Wow! I get to say this first out of this entire Fun Fiction! Plothole!

Mario: Wow that's old!

Tubba: I know!

Ludwig: WE FIGHT AGAIN!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 30HP

Bow: 45HP

Tubba Blubba: 10HP

Ludwig: 5HP

Mario: …Wow you guys mock evil everywhere…

Tubba Blubba: Duh… thank you!

Ludwig: I CAN'T STAND THAT! WE USE MY ULTIMATE PLAN!

Ludwig jumps on top of Tubba Blubba.

Mario: Uhh…

Ludwig: Now witness my latest and greatest plan to date!

A white light appears around Ludwig and Tubba Blubba and when the light fades, out comes…

Mario: Uhh…

Yux: Huh? Where am I? Why am I in this Fun Fiction?

Yux notices Mario…

Yux: SHADOW MARIO! I KILL YOU!

Mario: But I'm not…

Yux: 15HP

Mario: …Ok, they just made a guy that has a total of the HP they had earlier.

Yux: Dang! You found me out!

Yux turns out to be Ludwig and Tubba Blubba. How they were thin and made a perfect Y-Shape, we'll never know.

Mario: Well that was the most pointless thing in this Fun Fiction so far!

Mario Mega Smashes Tubba.

Tubba Blubba: 0HP!

Tubba Blubba: OW!

Ludwig: Oh #$#$!!!

Bow: Slap!

Ludwig: 0HP!

Ludwig: I can't stand this!

Ludwig makes a Lava Pit appear and jumps in it.

Mario: …

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Bow: Here is your Star Spirit!

Skolar: THANK YOU!

Mario: Now jinxing it…

Than that Giant Clubba from earlier appears.

Giant Clubba: I kill you with my club!

WHACK! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Goombario, Sushie, Kooper, and Bombette: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Bow, Lakilester, and Watt: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Mario: Wait… we defeated Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Larry, and Ludwig… so that leaves…

Everyone: …AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MORTON!

End of Chapter:

Still no questions!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mystery of Dry Dry Ruins

Last time, Mario and Co. beat up Tubba Blubba and Ludwig. Say… why did all the Koopalings so far die/committed suicide so far? Oh well! Now Mario and Co. are now somewhere Underground… wow… that explosion was big than…

Mario: Ow… stupid Clubba…

??? 1: BLOOP!

??? 2: BUZZ BLOOP!

??? 3: I'M A TORPEDO!

YOU AGAIN!?!?!?!

??? 3: Nah, I just did that because I was bored. Now… SUPER BLOOP!

???'s: WE ARE THE BLOOPER TRIO!

Mario: Uhh…

Blooper: I am a regular Blooper!

Electro Blooper: I am an Electric Blooper!

Super Blooper: I am a Super Blooper! Better than the other 2!

Other Bloopers: WHAT!?

The Bloopers kill each other.

Mario: Wow that was stupid!

Mario and Co. leave the sewers and go to the Train Station.

Bombette: Why are we here? Is it because we'll be taking a train to Mt. Rugged, than go to Dry Dry Desert and go to Dry Dry Outpost to find a mouse named Moustafa, than he'll give us a Pulse Stone so we can find Dry Dry Ruins, defeat Tutankoopa and Morton, and rescue the Star Spirit?

Mario: …Sure…

Mario goes to the Train Conductor and…

Train Conductor: YOU AGAIN! AGH!

Mario: …We've met?

Train Conductor: I WAS THE #$#$ BLUE TRAIN CONDUCTOR FROM SHY GUY'S TOY BOX! BUT BECAUSE YOU #$$$ EXPLODED IT, I LOST MY $#$ JOB AND MY $#$3 BLUE HAT! NOW I WORK FOR THIS $ TRAIN STATION $$!!!

Mario: …I see…

Train Conductor: So would you like to ride the train?

Mario: Yes.

Train Conductor: Than move that rock out of the way.

Mario blows up the rock with Bombette.

Train Conductor: I SADI MOVE IT! NOT #$ BLOW IT UP! NOW YOU HAVE TO #$#$ REDO IT!

Another rock appears from the sky and lands on Goombario than bounces to where the first rock was earlier.

During this time however, some people have met up in Bowser's Castle. No they aren't Koopatrols or Hammer Bros. They are someone else…

??? 1: Should we wait here?

??? 2: I don't know!

??? 3: Why are our names ??? #?

??? 4: To make us look mysterious.

??? 5: How did we get here anyways?

??? 6: I don't know! But it's up to 1 of those 2 to stop him…

Back to Mario and Co…

Mario: PUSH!

…Ok so it's taking longer than expected, so going to the bosses…

General Guy: Ok! Now that we are on shore, I want all of you to commit suicide!

Tribal Guys: Ok!

Huff N' Puff: GENERAL GUY!?

General Guy: Hi Huff N' Puff!

Lava Piranha: I'm alive!

Bucket of Water: Put me in the freezer!

Tubba Blubba: Duh… I was just defeated!

Koopa Bros.: Say where are we anyways?

General Guy: Hmm… some dark room… I'll turn on the lights!

Click!

Everyone: …

General Guy: …What are the odds of this room being a bottomless pit?

Back to Mario and Co… again…

Mario: Can we go now?

Train Conductor: Fine… but you have to tell me what to do with my army of stone creatures!

Mario: …Do a parade?

Train Conductor: Eyes go squinty I'll do it… what the!? IDIOTS! You guys were supposed to hold those black screens so it goes into widescreen format!

Rock Creatures: Sorry…

Mario and Co. get on the train and crash into the Train Station at Mt. Rugged.

Mario: Ow… what idiot forgets to put brakes!?

Chuck: Don't make me do THE thing…

Mario: You're the Engineer?

Chuck: Yes. And I also still think you should take that thing back about calling me an idiot.

Mario: You made this train?

Chuck: Yes!

Mario: It stinks…

Chuck: THAT'S IT!

Chuck approaches Mario and Co.

Chuck: I'm a chuckster!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Chuck chucks Mario and Co. to the top of the cliff.

Parakarry: Are you idiots all right?

Mario: Why are you calling us idiots?

Parakarry: Well it was just plain stupid of you to insult a chuckster!

Mario: True…

Everyone: …

Parakarry: …What?

Mario: Usually, people make you die in fun fictions

Parakarry: I'm one of the author's favorite partners!

It's true!

Partners: Who else?

Well… Watt, Parakarry, and Sushie are all my favorite partners and… wait… WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING TO ME!? JUST GO AND GET THAT STUPID STAR FROM MORTON AND TUTANKOOPA!

Mario and Co.: Morton is here!?!?!!? STILL!?!?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Stand By…

Mario: Ok, now let's go to… that place!

Parakarry: You need me!

Mario: Why?

Parakarry: Because the author is saying it for me!

Help him and make him join you or die!

Mario: …

Parakarry: Now I lost 3 Letters! Find them!

Mario and Co. go into the next area.

Mario: I'm not going to look for those letters!

Mario pulls out 3 pieces of paper and 3 envelops. Mario than forges 3 fake letters and goes back to Parakarry.

Parakarry: Thanks!

Parakarry joined the Party! In battle, he can attack his opponent with his Sky Dive or use his Shell Shot to shoot opponents with spikes! Outside of battle, he can carry Mario across small ledges to another ledge!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. go to the cliff where Buzzar is and Mario tries to fly over with Parakarry but…

Cliff: NO! You can't fly over to me!

The Cliff goes one step back.

Mario: OO How did you move!?

Cliff: Do not question things you cannot understand!

Mario: WAIT! We used that joke too much now! We have to think of something else!

Partners, Author, and the Cliff: Hmm… your right!

Mario: …

Than P.T. appears…

P.T.: I guess your wondering why I'm here this time, right?

Mario: Yes.

P.T.: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Gondola Tour!

P.T. makes 2 gondolas appear. He goes in one, and Mario and Co. go into the other one.

Buzzar: WAIT! Who are you?

Mario: Luigi!

Buzzar: Ok.

Buzzar goes back. Than P.T.'s gondola goes over Buzzar and falls on Buzzar.

Buzzar: OW!

Mario and Co. are still in their gondola until they get to Dry Dry Desert…

Mario: Let me guess, it's going to fall and severely hurt us?

No… I was going to say that is crashed into Dry Dry Outpost and explode it.

Mario and Co.: OO

The gondola does that.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Sheek: Ow…

Everyone: Ow…

…Yeah… thinking of a new joke is hard…

Sheek: You! Come here!

Mario goes to Sheek.

Mario: What do you want?

Sheek reveals himself to be…

Mario: LUIGI!?

"Luigi": Oops…

"Luigi" reveals himself to be…

Goombario: GOOMPA!?

"Goompa": Oops…

"Goompa" reveals himself to be…

Kooper: KOOPER!?

"Kooper": Oops…

"Kooper" reveals himself to be…

Bombette: BRUCE!?

"Bruce": HOW MANY DISGUISES DID I PUT ON!?

"Bruce" reveals himself to be…

Mario and Co.: BADLY DRAWN TRIANGLE MAN!?

"Badly Drawn Triangle Man": …

Yeah… let me just say it goes on for awhile…

"Bowser": DANG IT!

"Bowser" reveals himself to be…

Mario: MARIO!?

"Mario": …

…

Please Stand By…

"Some Guy From A Different Game": OK! THIS IS MY LAST DISGUISE!

"Some Guy From A Different Game" reveals himself to be…

Mario: SOME GUY I NEVER EVEN SEEN BEFORE!?

Mouse: My name is MRREALLYLONGNAMEHAHAHASOLONGITTAKES200000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000SECONDSTOWRITEEXACTLYHAHAHASOISAIDTOTHEGUYTHATWASN'TMYAUNTTHATWASMYUNCLEHAHAHA! But you can call me Moustafa!

Mario: …Ok you psychopath…

Moustafa: I AM NO PSYCHOPATH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD! THAN RELEASE ALL MY PSYCHO BRETHREN FROM THE PSYCHO HOUSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: Oo?

Moustafa: Uhh… I mean, take this Pulse Stone!

Mario obtains a Pulse Stone!

Moustafa: Give Mario a big hand!

Insert Clapping Here

Moustafa: YOU IDIOTS! I MEANT GIVE HIM A BIG HAND LIKE THE MASTER HAND! HAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL ONE DAY DEFEAT ALL NOT PSYCHOPATHS AND HAVE ALL THE FREE CHICKEN I WANT!

Mario: Oo?

Moustafa: Uhh… I mean, go to Dry Dry Desert and place this stone on a rock pedestal thingy to make Dry Dry Ruins appear!

Mario: …Whatever you say psychopath…

Mario and Co leave and enter the place with the pedestal thingy that makes Dry Dry Ruins appear.

Mario: Now to place this thingy on to this other thingy…

Mario puts the Pulse Stone on the pedestal thingy.

BOOM! CRASH! WHACK! BOOM AGAIN!

Dry Dry Ruins appears!

Tutankoopa: THANK DAD! I'M FREE AT LAST!

But than a hand comes from the sky and grabs Tutankoopa and drags him back to Dry Dry Ruins.

Tutankoopa: NOO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT GOING BACK IN THERE! PLEASE!!!

Let me think… no.

Tutankoopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mario: Weird…

Mario and Co. enter and find the Ruins empty.

Mario: Why is no one here? Oh right… Morton is here…

Mario and Co. continue and find Pokey Mummies.

Pokey Mummy 1: Ha! We're here because we can't here anything at all!

Pokey Mummy 2: WHAT?

Pokey Mummy 3: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Pokey Mummy 1: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Mario: Weirdoes…

Mario and Co. continue and find a switch.

Mario: I push the switch!

Sand falls through the floor and into the room below.

Mario: I'm too lazy to go through the door! I'm using this drill!

Goombario: Wouldn't holding that very heavy drill be doing more work than going through a door?

Mario: Wow! I get to say it for once! Do not question things you cannot understand.

Goombario: …

A stone from the ceiling falls on Goombario.

Goombario: …Wait a minute… wasn't I attacked in the last story?

So?

Goombario: I was beaten real badly just for a shiny! So I should be in the Hospital!

Ok. Goombario was in the Hospital but joined Mario even though he is still in a full body cast!

Goombario: MMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!! (This isn't what I had in mind!)

Mario: I wonder what The Dryest Bones does…

Mario uses The Dryest Bones.

The Dryest Bones: I'm free!

The Dryest Bones leaves.

Mario: …

Mario and Co. continue and find a room with an explodeable wall, Buzzy Beetles, and ways to more rooms.

Mario: Bombette!

Bombette: You want me to explode that wall so you can get the key, to continue through the ruins, and save the Star Spirit?

Mario: …Yes.

Bombette: Ok!

BOOM!

Mario does what Bombette said and continues.

Mario: Let's see…

Mario and Co. wander into the room with the sarcophagi (the coffins), trick ? Block, and the Artifact.

Mario: I wonder what's in the block…

BONK!

The sarcophagi open and reveal more Pokey Mummies.

Pokey Mummy 1: Ha! We're here because we can't here anything at all!

Pokey Mummy 2: WHAT?

Pokey Mummy 3: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Pokey Mummy 1: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Mario: OH NO! A CUT AND PASTE! AHHHHH!!!

Mario and Co. kill all the Pokey Mummies and make a Key appear.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue and eventually they make it to a room with the Big Treasure Chest.

Mario: I hit the stone block!

BOOM!

Mario opens the box and finds…

Mario: A Super Hammer? …Useless…

Mario tosses the Super Hammer away and it hits Goombario.

Goombario: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! (OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!)

Mario and Co. continue and eventually enter the room with the 5 Stone Chomp Statues.

Chomp Statues: Give us the Pyramid Stone, Diamond Stone, and Lunar Stone or die!

Mario: What?

Chomp Statues: Uhh… YOU HEARD NOTHING MORTAL!

Mario: Oo?

Mario and Co. continue and find a room with all 3 stones.

Mario: Oo? Shouldn't all the stones be scattered?

I'm lazy! I hate this chapter! I want to end it quickly!

Mario: Oh.

Mario grabs all 3 stones.

Mario: That was easy!

Than Bowser Jr. appears.

Mario: XX

Bowser Jr.: DIE!

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Parakarry: 45HP

Bowser Jr.: 120HP

Everyone: Oo?

…What?

Bowser Jr.: Oo? I have over the maximum enemy HP?

Yes you do!

Bowser Jr.: v

Mario: How do you keep making that face author?

Easy! I just use this than a v than another !

Mario: Oh… MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 110HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 105HP

Bowser Jr.: Charge!

Bowser Jr.'s attack +2!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 95HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 90HP

Bowser Jr.: MEGA CHARGE!

Bowser Jr.'s attack +15!

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 85HP

Bowser Jr.: SPECIAL ATTACK! MEGA SHELL TOSS!

Mario: 23HP

Mario: OO

Bowser Jr.: It also gives me another turn!

Mario: 

Bowser Jr.: Paint!

Bowser Jr. paints the Twilit Fossil Stallord

Stallord: -1HP

Mario: Why does he have -1HP?

Diplomatic immunity!

Mario: Oo?

I think it has something to do with the fact that he isn't even in this game.

Mario: …Ok… MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 75HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 70HP

Bowser Jr.: Paint!

Bowser Jr. paints the Twilit Ice Mass Blizzeta.

Blizzeta: -1HP

Mario: Ugh…

Stallord: ROAR!

Parakarry: 40HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 60HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 55HP

Bowser Jr.: Paint!

Bowser Jr. paints the Twilit Arachnid Armogohma

Armogohma: -1HP

Stallord dies.

Blizzeta does nothing.

Mario: Oo? MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 45HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: Paint!

Bowser Jr. paints the Twilit Dragon Argorok

Argorok: -1HP

Stallord comes back to life as a skull!

Blizzeta still does nothing!

Armogohma crawls to the ceiling!

Mario: Oo? MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 30HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 25HP

Bowser Jr.: ATTACK!

Stallord blows a fireball at Mario!

Blizzeta throws an ice ball at Parakarry!

Armogohma shoots a laser at Mario!

Argorok blows fire on Parakarry!

Mario: 3HP DANGER!

Parakarry: 20HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr.: 15HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Bowser Jr.: 10HP

The Twilit Bosses die!

Bowser Jr.: Shell Toss!

Mario: 0HP!

Life Shroom!

Mario 10HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser Jr. 0HP!

MINI BOSS BATTLE END!

Bowser Jr.: I'll remember this!

Bowser Jr. runs away.

Mario: That wasn't too hard!

Mario and Co. go back to the Stone Chomp Statues.

Stone Chomp Statues: Now put them in the right order or die!

Mario: …

Mario puts them in the wrong order.

Stone Chomp Statues: WRONG!

Mario puts them in the right order.

Stone Chomp Statue: WRONG!

Mario: Oo?

Mario puts them in the right wrong order.

Stone Chomp Statue: PARADOX FUNCTION FUNCTIONING! SELF DESTRUCT ACTOVATED!

BOOM!

The explosion makes the stairs appear.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue and enter Tutankoopa's Room.

Tutankoopa: PLEASE SAVE ME!

Morton: HEY IT'S MARIO! I MUST DEFEAT, DESTROY, KILL YOU FOR KING DAD!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Parakarry: 45HP

Morton: 30HP

Morton: Hey why aren't you helping?

Tutankoopa: In my happy place… in my happy place…

Everyone: Oo?

Morton: No fair!

Tutankoopa: GASP! You said a short sentence! Now I'll fight with you!

Tutankoopa: 20HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Morton: 20HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Tutankoopa: 15HP

Morton: TALK!

Mario: 30HP

Parakarry: 25HP

Tutankoopa: Buzzy Beetle Shell Toss!

Mario: 27HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Morton: 10HP

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Tutankoopa: 10HP

Morton: TALK!

Mario: 7HP

Parakarry: 5HP DANGER!

Tutankoopa: CHOMPY!

Chomp: 5HP

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Morton: 0HP!

Morton: NO! This can't be real, true, not a lie! I must, do commit suicide!

Morton jumps into Chomp's Mouth.

Chomp: ARF!

Chomp dies due to choking.

Everyone: OO YAY! WE'RE FREE FROM MORTON!

Mario: But we have a battle to finish!

Parakarry: Shell Shot!

Tutankoopa: 5HP

Tutankoopa: MAGIC!

BOOM!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!

Parakarry: 1HP PERIL!

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Tutankoopa: 0HP!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Tutankoopa: OW! Come Chompy!

Chomp: ARF!

Tutankoopa: ACK! RUN AWAY!

Tutankoopa runs away!

Mamar: Thank you! Now go to Shooting Star Summit!

The Dryest Bones comes in.

The Dryest Bones: I'm blowing this place to Kingdom Come!

Mario: …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Mario: …

Partners: …

End of Chapter:

Why did The Dryest Bones blow up Dry Dry Ruins? How did Morton and Tutankoopa get in Dry Dry Ruins? How was Tutankoopa able to last that long with Morton? Why didn't I have any questions in the last few chapters? What will happen at the end of the last chapter? Find out on Chapter 8: A Star Powered Showdown!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Star-Powered Showdown

Yeah, another explosion last chapter. Going to Peach now…

Peach: I wonder how far Mario went.

Twink: Who knows?

Bowser comes in.

Bowser: Now I'm here to make sure you aren't doing anything funny!

Kammy comes in.

Bowser: What is it hag?

Kammy: Mario rescued all the Star Spirits and is coming here now!

Bowser: WHAT?!?!!?

Kammy: I'm afraid it's true!

Bowser: …You know what, let him come! Nothing can affect me! Guards! Make sure the Princess gets a front row seat!

Koopatrols come in and tie up the princess.

Peach: Eek!

Twink: You big Koopa! Show some respect to the Princess!

Bowser: What is that? A piece of confetti? …AWAY WITH YOU!

Bowser bats Twink out the window.

Going to Mario and Co. now…

Peach: NOOO! TWINK!

Bowser: Now we're off!

Going to Mario and Co…

Mario: …

Partners: …

Mario: Did we land yet?

Partners: Nope.

1 Hour later…

Mario: Did we land yet?

Partners: Yep.

Mario: Than we go to Shooting Star Summit!

Partners: Why?

Mario: That's where this all started! Plus, the Star Spirit told us to go there last chapter.

Partners: Ok.

Mario and Co. go to Shooting Star Summit.

Star Spirits: FINALLY! Now use the cheap Special Effect Starway!

Insert Cheap Special Effect sounds here!

Mario: Wow… it's cheap!

Wario: CHEAP!?

Wario grabs the Starway Portal thingy and goes to a nearby cash register.

Wario: I'll give you a button for it!

Person using the Cash Register: DEAL!

Wario: (Sucker…)

Mario and Co.: OO

Star Spirits: …Than we have to use the expensive special effects…

Insert Expensive/Excellent Special Effects here!

Mario: Wow…

Mario and Co. enter and… enter the Starway.

Mario: What's a Starway?

A truck runs over Goombario.

Mario: OH! It must be a highway for stars!

…

Mario: …Wait… HIGHWAY!?

Partners: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

About time you figured it out…

Mario and Co. run away to Star Haven.

Mario: I can't believe we got out without any injuries!

Partners: Yes!

Goombario: Ow…

Mario and Co. enter the Star Sanctuary… place…

Eldstar: Finally! Now we first give you the Star Beam Power!

Mario learns Star Beam!

Eldstar: Now ride this blue upside-down Paratroopa shell to Bowser's Castle!

Crazy: HEY! THAT'S MINE! Because of this, you give Mario infinite Star Energy!

Mario: REALLY!?!?!?!

Eldstar: Aww…

Mario and Co. ride MY shell that THEY stole and go to Bowser's Castle.

Mario: Why does Bowser's Castle change with every Mario game?

Partners: Who knows?

Mario and Co. go to the main entrance.

Mario: Darn! It's locked!

Mario and Co. see another way in and enter and find a cell.

Mario: An animal cell!

NO! YOU IDIOT! A PRISON CELL!

Mario: Oh…

Mario and Co. continue and find out the way is blocked with lava.

Mario: Hmm… I think we can freeze this lava…

Kooper: How?

Mario: Hmm…

Lemmy appears.

Mario and Co.: OO

Lemmy: NOW I KILL YOU!

Then the Puddle in a Bucket falls from the sky.

Puddle: Freeze me!

Lemmy: Ok!

Lemmy freezes the puddle and it forms into the Crystal King.

Crystal King: HAHAHA!

Mario pushes the Crystal King in the lava.

Crystal King: AH! IT BURNS! I'M BURNING! BURNING! OH WHAT A WORLD!

Mario: You're not burning! You're melting!

Crystal King: What's the difference?

Mario: Old joke…

Lemmy: …

Mario: Use your Freeze Gun on the lava or die!

Lemmy: AH! CHILD PROTECTION AGENCY!

Child Protection Agent: Mario! This is your eighth offense against children!

Mario: I hurt 7 though…

CPA: Flashback!

Flashback!

Mario is seen tossing Baby Mario onto a Blazing Shroob.

End of Flashback!

Mario: Oh…

CPA: Now… wait… you aren't a father! Sorry for the mix-up!

Lemmy: …

Mario: FREEZE THE LAVA OR DIE!

Lemmy: Fine… sheesh…

Lemmy freezes the lava.

Lemmy: There! HAPPY!?!?!?!

Mario: TELL US WHERE THE KEY TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE IS OR DIE!

Lemmy: Under the welcome mat?

Mario: What welcome mat?

Lemmy: In front of the front door?

Mario: …Oh… I knew that…

Lemmy: …

Mario finds the key under the welcome mat and enters. Mario and Co. defeat all the enemies along the way and meet the first Bowser Door.

Bowser Door 1: HAHAHA! Come closer worm!

Mario and Co. approach the door.

Bowser Door 1: TRAP DOOR ON!

The trap door opens under Mario and Co.

Bowser Door 1: HAHAHA!

Ludwig: Look! My latest invention! The Tin Magnet!

Ludwig turns it on and EVERYONE on Plit, yes everyone, gets pulled in by the magnet.

Ludwig: OW!

Moustafa: COME MY PSYCHO BROTHERS!

Everyone: Oo?

Shy Guy 14: I'm stuck!

Ludwig: Better turn it off!

Mario: At least we were pulled in too.

Ludwig turns off the magnet.

Bowser Door 1: Oo? I guess you can continue…

Mario and Co. enter and find themselves in a grand hall with a chandelier!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. continue and find a boring hall with nothing except some Koopatrols and Magikoopas. Than Mario and Co. enter that room with the 3 Bowser Blocks.

Mario: Hmm… locked…

Bow: Wait… didn't Ludwig commit suicide?

Mario: Yes?

Bow: And he was here!

Mario: OO WEIRD!!!

Parakarry: We should ask him!

Mario: Later! First we have the find the key!

Goombario: I found while you guys were talking! Can I not be hurt now?

Let me think… no.

A Thwomp falls on Goombario.

Goombario: …

Mario and Co. continue and find the next Bowser Door.

Bowser Door 2: HAHAHA! Quiz time!

The background changes to the Quiz Thwomp's.

Bowser Door 2: Question 1! Who owns this castle?

A: Peach

B: Bowser

C: Bowser Door 2

Mario: Bowser.

Bowser Door 2: WRONG! The answer was. Bowser Door 2! Question 2, what is the sequel to this story going to be?

A: Tin Mario: The Thousand Year Door

B: Mario World

C: Bowser Door 2

Mario: Tin Mario: The Thousand Year Door.

Bowser Door 2: WRONG! Get 1 more wrong and a terrible fate will await you! The answer was Bowser Door 2! Question 3, when do you get to leave?

A: When time ends

B: After the quiz

C: Bowser Door 2

Mario: …Bowser Door 2?

Bowser Door 2: Correct!? GRR! Question 4, how many questions are in this quiz?

A: 5

B: 4562343458568746286484376583465934579483659472903

C: Bowser Door 2

Mario: …Bowser Door 2?

Bowser Door 2: CORRECT AGAIN!?!? GRR! Question 5, what is my name?

A: Bowser Door 1

B: Bowser Door 3

C: Bowser Door 2

Mario: …Bowser Door 2?

Bowser Door 2: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! CORRECT!

Bowser Door 2 explodes.

Mario: OO

Mario and Co. continue and find themselves outside.

Mario: Hmm… since when does Bowser have an outside section of his Castle?

Mario and Co. continue and find themselves in another grand hall with another chandelier. Mario and Co. continue and find another boring hallway, only this one has Magikoopas only.

Magikoopas: We're bored.

Mario: How bored?

Magikoopas: So bored, we don't want to fight you.

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co. continue and find themselves in another room only with chains and another locked door.

Mario: Hmm… another locked door.

Bowser Jr. appears.

Mario: Huh? Isn't this the room with the water?

Bowser Jr.: Yes, but the author needs me to appear 3 more times so you can skip this room and fight me instead!

Mario: I'd rather fight…

Bowser Jr.: Ok.

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Parakarry: 50HP

Bowser Jr.: 150HP

Mario: Cheap-Move-That-Will-Get-Bowser-Jr.-Beaten-Like-A-Cheap-Drum!

Bowser Jr.: 0HP

END OF MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Bowser Jr.: I'll remember this!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co. go through the door, which lost the lock from the battle, and enter a room with B. Bill Blasters.

Mario: Hmm… I know! LOOK! SOMETHING SHINY!

Crazy: GIVE ME THE SHINY! DIE!

B. Bill Blasters: Hey we're shiny! Wait… uh oh…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Mario and Co. continue and enter the Loop Room.

Bowser: Jr. I fixed the Loop Room so it's endless unless you beat me!

Mario: Ok.

MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Parakarry: 50HP

Bowser Jr.: 170HP

Mario: Insert same move from above here.

Bowser Jr.: 0HP

END OF MINI BOSS BATTLE!

Bowser Jr.: Grr…

Mario and Co. continue and find a fancy looking hallway with chandeliers! This hall also has Magikoopas, Koopatrols, and Hammer Bros.

Minions: DIE!

Mario: I'll give you a nickel if you let us pass.

Minions: WE'RE NOT STUPID!

Mario: …A dime?

Minions: OK!

Mario and Co. pass and enter the next hall.

Minions: Wait… DIMES DON'T EXIST ON PLIT!

Mario and Co. are in the next hall and see Princess Peach at the end.

Peach: Hi idiot! I'm Peach! I'm definitely not a Duplighost!

Mario: …Aren't Duplighosts against the Crystal King?

"Peach": Yes why?

Mario: Because that means you also are against Bowser.

"Peach": Your logic intrigues me!

"Peach" turns into a Duplighost and runs away.

Mario and Co. enter the next door and find the last Bowser Door.

Bowser Door 3: HAHAHA! Time for a war! Partners against Minions!

The Koopa Bros., Tutankoopa, Tubba Blubba, General Guy, Lava Piranha, Huff N' Puff, and the Crystal King appear.

Mario: Didn't we kill the Crystal King?

Crystal King: That was my illusion!

Mario: Oh.

Partners: So we all stay here while Mario goes ahead?

Bowser Door 3: Yes!

Partners: Ok!

Mario goes through Bowser Door 3 while the battle starts.

Mario: I'm coming Peach!

Mario exits Bowser's Castle and enters Peach's Castle.

Mario: I think Peach is in the same room from the beginning.

Mario goes to the room and finds it frozen.

Mario: Uhh…

Bowser: DARN IT! I was hoping the window would be fixed before you got here! It's too cold!

Kammy: I'll fix it my lord!

Kammy fixes the window with her magic. Then the room thaws.

Mario: We fight!

BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Bowser: 50HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 40HP

Bowser: FIRE BREATH!

Mario: 40HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 30HP

Bowser: STAR ROD!

Bowser is invincible!

Mario: STAR BEAM!

Bowser is no longer invincible!

Bowser: WHAT?!?!!?!? ARGH!!! KOOPA CLAW!

Mario: 35HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 20HP

Bowser: Heal!

Bowser: 40HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 30HP

Mario: KOOPA CLAW!

Mario: 30HP

Mario is poisoned!

Mario: REFRESH!

Eldstar appears and heals Mario's HP and Status Ailment.

Bowser: FIRE BREATH!

Mario: 20HP

Mario: SMOOCH!

Misstar appears and heals 20HP

Mario: 40HP

Bowser: BODY SLAM!

Bowser crushes Mario and knocks away Star Power.

Mario: 35HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 20HP

Bowser: FIRE BREATH!

Mario: 25HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 10HP

Bowser: KOOPA CLAW!

Mario: 20HP

Mario is poisoned!

Mario: 19HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 0HP!!!

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Bowser: HAHAHA! That was just a warm up! If you really want to beat me, come to the top and fight me!

Peach: MARIO! HELP!!!

Mario: PEACH!

Bowser flies away to the top with his Koopa Clown Car.

Mario: Time to beat Bowser!

Mario gets to the top and sees Bowser AND the Koopalings!

Mario: How are you all here!?!?

Iggy, Wendy, Larry, and Ludwig: We fell in what looked like lava, but was actually marinara sauce!

Roy: I wasn't even in the explosion.

Lemmy: I fell on Gourmet Guy!

Morton: I didn't get fully, completely, eaten!

Bowser Jr.: You idiots only beat me 5 times total!

Koopalings: Since you are terrible at beating us, we get to help King Dad!

Bowser: Plus, this counts as my 6th battle!

Mario: And I'm fighting alone!

Partners: No your not! We beat the bosses!

Mario: Yeah!

Everyone fights!

Kammy: NOT SO FAST! I shall activate the arena!

Bowser: MWAHAHAHA! I'm more powerful than before!

FINAL BOSS BATTLE!

Mario: 50HP

Goombario: 50HP

Kooper: 50HP

Bombette: 50HP

Parakarry: 50HP

Bow: 50HP

Watt: 50HP

Sushie: 50HP

Lakilester: 50HP

Bowser: 99HP

Larry: 70HP

Morton: 70HP

Wendy: 70HP

Iggy: 70HP

Roy: 70HP

Lemmy: 70HP

Ludwig: 70HP

Bowser Jr.: 200HP

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 89HP

Goombario: MULTIBONK!

Larry: 60HP

Kooper: FIRE SHELL!

Lemmy: 60HP

Bombette: MEGA BOMB!

Bowser: 79HP

Larry: 50HP

Morton: 60HP

Wendy: 60HP

Iggy: 60HP

Roy: 60HP

Lemmy: 50HP

Ludwig: 60HP

Bowser Jr.: 190HP

Parakarry: AIR RAID!

Bowser: 69HP

Larry: 40HP

Morton: 50HP

Wendy: 50HP

Iggy: 50HP

Roy: 50HP

Lemmy: 40HP

Ludwig: 50HP

Bowser Jr.: 180HP

Bow: FAN SMACK!

Wendy: 40HP

Watt: MEGA SHOCK!

Bowser: Unaffected!

Larry: Paralyzed

Morton: Paralyzed

Wendy: Paralyzed

Iggy: Paralyzed

Roy: Paralyzed

Lemmy: Paralyzed

Ludwig: Paralyzed

Bowser Jr.: Paralyzed

Sushie: TIDAL WAVE!

Bowser: 59HP

Larry: 30HP

Morton: 40HP

Wendy: 30HP

Iggy: 40HP

Roy: 40HP

Lemmy: 30HP

Ludwig: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: 170HP

Lakilester: SPINY SURGE!

Bowser: 49HP

Larry: 20HP

Morton: 30HP

Wendy: 20HP

Iggy: 30HP

Roy: 30HP

Lemmy: 20HP

Ludwig: 30HP

Bowser Jr.: 160HP

Bowser: BWAHAHA! Time to use the Star Rod!

Bowser and the Koopalings are invincible! The Koopalings are no longer paralyzed!

Koopalings: WAND BLAST!

Mario: 40HP

Goombario: 40HP

Kooper: 40HP

Bombette: 40HP

Parakarry: 40HP

Bow: 40HP

Watt: 40HP

Sushie: 40HP

Lakilester: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: PAINT!

Bowser Jr. paints the Shadow Queen!

Shadow Queen Graffiti: -1HP

Mario: Time for the Star Beam!

Bowser and the Koopalings are unaffected!

Mario: WHAT!?!?!?!!?

Bowser: BWAHAHA! My arena has amplified the power of the Star Rod! Nothing, not even that stupid attack can affect me now! Time to FULLY HEAL!

Bowser: MAX

Larry: MAX

Morton: MAX

Wendy: MAX

Iggy: MAX

Roy: MAX

Lemmy: MAX

Ludwig: MAX

Bowser Jr.: MAX

Partners: OH NO!

Peach: Oh no! Mario!

Kammy: QUIET GIRL!

Twink falls on Kammy.

Peach: Twink!

Twink: Let me untie you princess!

Twink unties Peach.

Kammy: GAH! Wretched thing! I shall destroy you!

Twink: 10HP

Kammy: 10HP

Twink: Dash!

Kammy: 10HP

Kammy: HAHAHA! I thought that was the wind!

Peach: I'll help you Twink!

Peach uses Wish!

Twink+1 Attack and Defense!

Kammy: Now I'll show you a real attack you little brat! BLOCK BASH!

Twink: 7HP

Kammy: Now you see my power!

Twink: Dash!

Kammy: 9HP

Kammy: Ow! So you can fight a little…

Peach: Wish!

Twink+1 Attack and Defense!

Kammy: BLOCK BASH!

Twink: 5HP DANGER!

Twink: DASH!

Kammy: 7HP

Kammy: OW! Why does this little brat get stronger!?

Peach: Wish!

Twink+1 Attack and Defense

Kammy: Block Bash!

Twink: 4HP DANGER!

Twink: DASH!

Kammy: 4HP

Peach: Wish!

Twink+1 Attack and Defense!

Kammy: Block Bash!

Twink: 4HP DANGER!

Kammy: Impossible! My… my attacks don't work! …! NOW I SEE IT! THE PRINCESS IS GIVING POWER TO THAT BRAT WITH HER WISHES!

Twink: DASH!

Kammy: 0HP!

Kammy: Ow… Lord Bowser! Forgive me!

Peach: We can help Mario now!

Twink: Right behind you!

Twink crashes into Bowser, than Bowser turns around.

Bowser: WHO DID THAT!?

Koopalings: Wasn't us!

Star Spirits: We can feel the power of the Mushroom Kingdom's wishes! Our power is stronger!

Twink: I'm here to help!

Eldstar: Twink!? I haven't seen you in ages! Alright, let's give Mario our power!

The Star Beam turned into the Peach Beam!

Mario and Co. are fully healed!

Mario: Time for the next battle!

Bowser: Wha?

Mario: 50HP

Goombario: 50HP

Kooper: 50HP

Bombette: 50HP

Parakarry: 50HP

Bow: 50HP

Watt: 50HP

Sushie: 50HP

Lakilester: 50HP

Bowser: 99HP

Larry: 70HP

Morton: 70HP

Wendy: 70HP

Iggy: 70HP

Roy: 70HP

Lemmy: 70HP

Ludwig: 70HP

Bowser Jr.: 200HP

Shadow Queen Graffiti: -1HP

Mario: PEACH BEAM!

Bowser and the Koopalings are no longer invincible!

Shadow Queen dies!

Mario: Hey! It also destroys Bowser Jr.'s art!

Bowser: WHAT!?!?!?!!?

Mario: MEGA SMASH!

Bowser: 89HP

Goombario: MULTIBONK!

Bowser: 79HP

Kooper: FIRE SHELL!

Bowser: 69HP

Bombette: MEGA BOMB!

Bowser: 59HP

Larry: 60HP

Morton: 60HP

Wendy: 60HP

Iggy: 60HP

Roy: 60HP

Lemmy: 60HP

Ludwig: 60HP

Bowser Jr.: 190HP

Parakarry: AIR RAID!

Bowser: 49HP

Larry: 50HP

Morton: 50HP

Wendy: 50HP

Iggy: 50HP

Roy: 50HP

Lemmy: 50HP

Ludwig: 50HP

Bowser Jr.: 180HP

Bow: FAN SMACK!

Bowser: 39HP

Watt: ELECTRO DASH!

Bowser: 29HP

Lakilester: SPINY SURGE!

Bowser: 19HP

Larry: 40HP

Morton: 40HP

Wendy: 40HP

Iggy: 40HP

Roy: 40HP

Lemmy: 40HP

Ludwig: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: 170HP

Bowser: STAR ROD!

Bowser and the Koopalings are invincible!

Koopalings: WAND BLAST!

Mario: 40HP

Goombario: 40HP

Kooper: 40HP

Bombette: 40HP

Parakarry: 40HP

Bow: 40HP

Watt: 40HP

Sushie: 40HP

Lakilester: 40HP

Bowser Jr.: GOOP SHOT!

Mario: 30HP

Goombario: 30HP

Kooper: 30HP

Bombette: 30HP

Parakarry: 30HP

Bow: 30HP

Watt: 30HP

Sushie: 30HP

Lakilester: 30HP

Mario: PEACH BEAM!

Bowser and the Koopalings are no longer invincible!

Goombario: MULTIBONK!

Bowser: 19HP

Kooper: FIRE SHELL!

Bowser: 9HP

Bombette: MEGA BOMB!

Bowser: 0HP!!!

Larry: 30HP

Morton: 30HP

Wendy: 30HP

Iggy: 30HP

Roy: 30HP

Lemmy: 30HP

Ludwig: 30HP

Bowser Jr.: 160HP

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Parakarry: AIR RAID!

Larry: 20HP

Morton: 20HP

Wendy: 20HP

Iggy: 20HP

Roy: 20HP

Lemmy: 20HP

Ludwig: 20HP

Bowser Jr.: 150HP

Bow: FAN SMACK!

Bowser Jr.: 140HP

Watt: ELECTRO DASH!

Bowser Jr.: 140HP

Sushie: TIDAL WAVE!

Larry: 20HP

Morton: 20HP

Wendy: 20HP

Iggy: 20HP

Roy: 20HP

Lemmy: 20HP

Ludwig: 20HP

Bowser Jr.: 130HP

Lakilester: SPINY SURGE!

Larry: 10HP

Morton: 10HP

Wendy: 10HP

Iggy: 10HP

Roy: 10HP

Lemmy: 10HP

Ludwig: 10HP

Bowser Jr.: 120HP

Koopalings: WAND BLAST!

Mario: 30HP

Goombario: 30HP

Kooper: 30HP

Bombette: 30HP

Parakarry: 30HP

Bow: 30HP

Watt: 30HP

Sushie: 30HP

Lakilester: 30HP

Bowser Jr.: GOOP SHOT!

Mario: 20HP

Goombario: 20HP

Kooper: 20HP

Bombette: 20HP

Parakarry: 20HP

Bow: 20HP

Watt: 20HP

Sushie: 20HP

Lakilester: 20HP

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Bowser Jr.: 110HP

Goombario: MULTIBONK!

Bowser Jr.: 100HP

Kooper: FIRE SHELL!

Bowser Jr.: 90HP

Bombette: MEGA BOMB!

Larry: 0HP!

Morton: 0HP!

Wendy: 0HP!

Iggy: 0HP!

Roy: 0HP!

Lemmy: 0HP!

Ludwig: 0HP!

Bowser Jr.: 80HP

Koopalings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bowser Jr.: PAINT!

Bowser Jr.: Paints the Elder Princess Shroob.

Elder Princess Shroob Graffiti: -1HP

Mario: MEGA JUMP!

Bowser Jr.: 70HP

Elder Princess Shroob: COUNTER!

Mario: 10HP

Partners: OO WE SKIP!

Bowser Jr.: PERIL SHELL TOSS!

Mario: 1HP PERIL!

Goombario: 1HP PERIL!

Kooper: 1HP PERIL!

Bombette: 1HP PERIL!

Parakarry: 1HP PERIL!

Bow: 1HP PERIL!

Watt: 1HP PERIL!

Sushie: 1HP PERIL!

Lakilester: 1HP PERIL!

Bowser Jr.: 1HP

Elder Princess Shroob: POISON CLOUDS!

Mario: 0HP!

Goombario: 0HP!

Kooper: 0HP!

Bombette: 0HP!

Parakarry: 0HP!

Bow: 0HP!

Watt: 0HP!

Sushie: 0HP!

Lakilester: 0HP!

Mario has 1 Life Shroom left!

Mario: 10HP

Mario: JUMP!

Bowser Jr.: 0HP!

Elder Princess Shroob Graffiti: 0HP!

Bowser Jr.: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

END OF FINAL BOSS BATTLE!

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mario obtains the Star Rod!

Peach: Thank you Mario!

BOOM!

Mario: ANOTHER EXPLOSION AT THE END!?!?!?!

…What? Nintendo MADE it end this way!

Mario: …

BOOM!

Bowser: AGH! Kammy! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!

Kammy: Your castle and this arena are about to explode!

Bowser: WHY!?

Kammy: Do not question things you cannot understand…

Bowser: …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Bowser, Kammy, and the Koopalings are blown all the way back to Dark Land!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Star Spirits and Twink protect Mario, Peach, Mario's Partners, and Peach's Castle. The Star Spirits fly them to the Castle.

Star Spirits: Thank you Mario! Now give us the Star Rod!

Mario gives them the Star Rod.

Star Spirits: Thank you!

What happened to everyone else?

Mario: Became stupid again and started saying "CHEESE!" again.

Goombario: Still gets hurt.

Kooper: Took the Koopa Bros. Fortress and made it his new home.

Bombette: Started working on the railroad.

Parakarry: Kept his job as a postman.

Bow: Returned to her mansion and started a garden full of Kamikaze Watermelons.

Watt: Went back to Shy Guy's Toy Box and made friends with the Shy Guys.

Sushie: Went back to Lavalava Island.

Lakilester: Went to therapy to solve his speech problem.

Peach: Went to Rogueport with Toadsworth.

Bowser: Unknown

Kammy: Unknown

Koopalings: Unknown

Bosses: Unknown

The End!

Next Story may be Tin Mario: Thousand Year Door.


End file.
